Lady of the Book
by Athena191
Summary: COMPLETE! A witch from New York City goes to MiddleEarth when she sees the terrors to come, and she brings her personal problems and agenda with her.But all is not as it seems...This story has some interesting twists to it so be ready
1. Nightmare

Chapter 1:Nightmare

Aurora awoke with a start. Sweat dripped down her face. Had that been her own voice screaming that had woken her up? Taking a deep breath she sat up and ran her fingers through her long honey colored hair. She wiped sweat from her eyes and looked around the dark room, the furniture was barely visible even with the soft morning light. Visions from her nightmare still danced in front of her eyes. The blood, the death, the orcs, the feeling of dark magic were so real! Had that been a foreseeing vision or just her imagination?

" Just Post-Traumatic Stress," Aurora said to herself hoping that those words would calm her down." Yeah right," Her own voice answered her. But that did make a lot of sense. In Aurora's twenty-one short years she had been through more wars than most Seventh Dimension she turned her head, her youthful brown eyes fell on her alarm clock. Funny it hadn't gone off. It was only seven o'clock in the morning, her five students would be arriving at the Witches school this very moment for lessons.

Taking one last look at the clock, Aurora got up and quickly dressed. All the witch teachers were supposed to wear white dresses that has an insignia of their rank on it, while Warlocks wore suits with rank on them. Novice, Teacher, 1st Master, 2nd Master, Council Leader, or Council Master. Her own dress signified that she was a Council Leader, it also unfortunately signified that she was a princess. Aurora had no intention of ever ruling the witch nation, but everyone else did. She instead wore a plain forest green shirt with a pair of light brown pants. The last piece to complete her attire was a necklace. Aurora ran her fingers over the silver chain and the seventeen rings that were on that necklace. Fifteen of these ring belonged to alliances she had made over the years, the other two were special. One ring belonged to her dead mother, the Queen. The gold band was decorated with runes, and a star shaped diamond with a small black stone in the middle sat on top. This was the only thing she had to remember either of her parents by other than memories. The other ring belonged to an old friend of hers. King Thranduil of Mirkwood. She had another ring of his on that necklace to represent their alliance. Aurora had met Thranduil eleven years ago on a trip to Middle- Earth, and since had helped him in wars and other things.

Suddenly a feeling of being struck by lightning shot through her body. Aurora snapped her head forward as her foresight kicked into high gear and visions passed through her mind. Several visions she recognized from her nightmare. One vision kept repeating itself. A book, its cover made of old brown leather appears. The Magic Book of Spells. The shiny silver claps along its side unclasp. Its yellow pages fly open. Then they stop on two blank pages, but in between these pages in a plain gold ring. Sauron's Ring of Power. The ring lifts off the book and hovers there. Suddenly both book and ring are consumed in an inferno. A fiery eye appeared where the Book and Ring had been. It drew closer to her and started to speak.

" You Can't Run From Me! I See You!"

Aurora ripped her head back, yanking her out of the vision. She fell to the ground in a heap. She let her mind clear and put the pieces of her visions together. She shook her head and started to get up. Halfway off the ground she understood what the visions were telling her. The force of this knowledge almost knocked her back down to the carpeted floor. Sauron's Ring had been woken up, and by her Book! Aurora cursed herself for not thinking of this eleven years ago when she hid the Book in Mordor. The thoughts of her mistake were pushed aside as a new and more worrisome thought passed through her mind. It sent a cold shiver down her back, the kind of shiver that comes when you have to face your worst fear. She spoke the words aloud hoping the sound of the words would make it seem less likely to happen.

" What if Sauron gets his Ring back?"

The words sent another shiver down her back. It hadn't become less real, instead it had become a bigger possibility. Aurora knew what would happen if the right weapon ended up in the wrong hands, it had happened to her. Her parents had died when she was nine years old. Being the last of her families bloodline, she had inherited The Magic Book of Spells. She had kept it for a year, hidden away in a box in her closet. But when she turned ten her powers had begun to develop and become stronger as they do for all pure-blood witches. The magic from the Book called her name, it demanded a master to wield its power, and she had tried. Aurora had never meant to use the Book, that had been an accident. In fear of its power she ran to Middle-Earth to hide the Book. Witches had been banned from Middle-Earth only three years before, so no one expected a witch to hide something there, and that's why she had hid it there. On her way to Mordor she went through Mirkwood hoping it would be something of a shortcut, but she ended up getting caught by an Elvish guard. Thranduil hadn't been hard on her because of her age, or lack thereof. In fact he had wanted to help her once he had heard her story, even if she was a witch. Unfortunately Mirkwood was getting ready for a war, or something like one. Aurora had gladly volunteered to help, being a witch her abilities would be a great help. Aurora stopped her mind before it went any further with that memory. She brought her mind back to the present problem. Getting the Book back and destroying Sauron's Ring. That meant going back to Middle-Earth, she knew Thranduil and Elrond would be happy to see her again and would even help her. But it would take more than just her to do this. Someone would have to be near the Ring while Aurora was getting the Book.

She quickly threw on a jacket and went outside, as she locked her apartment a plan started to grow in her mind. As she exited the building she was greeted by a blast of cool late October air. Aurora took a deep breath and allowed her mind to pick out the different smells. The air was a mix fuel exhaust, the smell of hotdogs from the vendors on the sidewalk, and that certain smell Autumn has that you can't quite figure out. Aurora was greeted by the familiar site of cars rushing by and people going to do the days business. Looking up she saw the tall New York skyscrapers. She enjoyed the sights and smells and sounds of New York, she missed the silence and the pure smell of nature that you could find in Middle-Earth. Sighing she hurried on to the abandoned warehouse division where the school was. She had work to do.


	2. A woman's advice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the people belong to the beloved J.R.. My only people are Aurora, Chad, Tansy,Arianna, Judith, Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. PLease don't use them without my permission. but if you ask...maybe.

I also use a lot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien

Authors note: Thank you to everyone that submitted a review. I really appreciate it. And if you find something in the story that you find confusing, please e-mail me and I will explain it to you. Also if you see something SERIOUS that needs fixing, constructive criticism is allowed. I use a bit of dialogue in these next chapters that is supposed to be the witch's language. I will put its translated meaning in () right next to it. Also from here on out I will be changing from person to person. That means that you won't always see it from Aurora's view. And my chapters will get longer.

Chapter 2: A Woman's advice

" Of all the rotten luck... OW! Be careful!" Aurora barked at Tansy as she cleaned Aurora's wound.

"I am sorry, but it's not my fault you got stabbed by a Ringwraith." Tansy answered back. Aurora sighed, she knew it wasn't Tansy's fault, but she was so angry at herself for getting stabbed. Her mind drifted back to the morning. She had been in Mordor going to find the Book. She hadn't run into any Orcs yet so things had been going better than expected. But they had been waiting for her at the Book. The Ringwraiths. All nine of them, their black cloaks blowing in the wind, their sharp sword poised to kill.. She had fought well, they hadn't been able to touch her till the end. After setting fire to the eighth wraith she turned to attack the last one standing behind her. Using a Morgul blade he had stabbed where a *human* appendix is. Dropping both her long knives, she fell to the ground clutching her in a last effort, she cast the 'Bound' magic spell to take her Rivendell. Luckily she had ended up near Ray who gladly set the Ringwraith on fire, with his own flair of personality of course. Now she was having her wounds attended to by her own student.

" Oh ,Aurora, Elrond wants to see you before we leave." Tansy said not taking her eyes from the wound on Aurora's side. Aurora smiled. It had been a long time since she had last spoken with Elrond. In her youth, Middle Earth had been a place of comfort and solace for her family, especially here in Rivendell.

"Okay, you're ready to go. But I suggest changing your outfit first." Tansy threw that last comment over her shoulder as she left the room. Aurora looked down at her green shirt which had blood all over it, and her tan pants had several large holes in them. Reaching in her backpack she pulled out two shirts, two pairs of pants, and a light blue dress, all of which made in the Elven style. Quickly she threw the dress over her head, brushed her hair and went to see Elrond.

Elrond sat in his study patiently waiting Aurora's arrival, books lay on his wood desk along with ancient scrolls and maps.

"Come in," he said as he heard a knock at the door. Aurora popped her head in Elrond's study where she figured she'd find him.

" Just in time Aurora, follow me.' Elrond stood up and led Aurora out of the room.

" But I thought you wanted to talk to me,' Aurora stated pulling her arm loose of his gentle grip.

" Actually, Aurora, I wanted to request that you attend a council I am having. I did not say that is what I wanted you for because I did not want your students to listen in." Aurora nodded her head in agreement with Elrond, her students were nosey to say the least, and privacy was a word without meaning to them.

Rivendell was beautiful this time of year. The trees in the courtyard were changing color and shedding their leaving, raining down on Rivendell like a thin snow. The waterfalls sent a gentle cooling mist over the east side of the courtyard, and the elves went about doing their everyday business, carrying baskets of food, clothes, and other miscellaneous items.

Elrond walked Aurora through the courtyard and to a well hidden spot on the far end of Rivendell. It was a small patio really. There were chairs on its perimeter surrounding a table in the middle, the chairs completed almost a full circle except for where there was a space to walk in and out of the 'Council area.' Elrond gestured her to a seat at the far end of the half-circle. Aurora sat down and looked around at the faces that were looking at her. She was surprised to see not just elves, but wizards, and hobbits, humans, and even dwarves. One human in particular was staring at had light brown hair that came to his shoulders, a bit of a beard and deep brown eyes and was rather pleasant to look at. She smiled at him and his eyes lit up at the notion that she acknowledged him.

Aurora wasn't listening to Elrond as she looked around the at the variety of people in attendance of this Council, she didn't even know the subject matter really, until she heard the words,

" Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

She turned and stared at Elrond then at the hobbit across the way, who was apparently Frodo, as he stood and set the Ring on the table in the middle. Aurora stared at it, feeling its dark magic fill the area around it.

"It is a gift," The human she had been looking at said as he stood up," A gift to the foes of Mordor. Give the Ring to Gondor, let us use it against him!"

" We cannot wield it, none of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone." said the human sitting next to Aurora.

"And what would a mere Ranger know of this?" He shot back.

An elf across the way shot to his feet to defend the Ranger.

"This is no mere Ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance"

Aragorn?! Aurora turned to look at him. Isildur's heir sat right next to her and she hadn't noticed him. The man who was the king of Gondor had run away from being the King, just as Aurora had been running from being Queen.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Aurora had never known an elf to sound snappy, but this one sure did.

Aragorn said something that sounded like 'sit down' to the elf in elvish, though Aurora's elvish was rusty. Had he said the name Legolas? Was this elf Thranduil's son? very possibly, though he was much more handsome than his father.

" Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."

Aurora had to stifle her laugh.' Gondor needs no king' huh? That was a laugh. Humans always need a king or a president or required leadership, always. If there was one race prone to self-destruction without leadership…it was humans.

Elrond stood to his feet." You have only one option, the Ring must be destroyed."

A dwarf from the other side of the half-circle got up and grabbed his ax.

"What are we waiting for then?!" He shouted then he attacked the ring.

"No, Don't!" Aurora shouted, but no one heard her. He was thrown backwards, his ax shattered, and no harm done to the Ring. She flinched as she felt the Ring's dark magic at work, like a thousand hornets stinging her at the same time.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses, it must be taken deep into the heart of Mordor and the cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Aurora almost laughed at the silence that followed his statement, no one wanted to take the ring to Mordor. The man she knew now in her mind as 'Lord Loud mouth' once again said something.

" One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. And the great eye is ever watchful..."

She rolled her eyes. These people didn't have any experience in this kind of situation. That put them at a disadvantage, not to mention they were prone to follow evilness.

"... Not with ten thousand men could you do this."

Aurora couldn't hold her tongue anymore," That's because you not supposed to!"

Legolas turned to stare at the girl across from him. She looked young, just over twenty winters at the most. Her gold hair fell to just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were the color of tree bark or as freshly up turned dirt. They had a wisdom to them, though they tried to hide it, a wisdom far beyond her years. Probably far beyond his years. There was a regal air to her, one of control, understanding, and knowledge. She was no doubt of noble birth.

"What did you say?" Boromir said. Surprise was written everywhere on his face, it was a small wonder Elrond had brought a woman to the Council much more she was now voicing her opinion.

" Think," Aurora said in a calm but firm voice," If you go into Mordor with ten thousand men, the enemy will see you coming miles off. You need to more than fifteen, and no less than nine men go."

" You think only fifteen men need to go into Mordor?" Legolas heard himself question.

" Fifteen is more than enough men to very simple. Take five experienced fighters, the ring bearer, a friend of the ring bearers and a 'bound' magic wielder is all you need."

" Why would we need to bring a friend of the ringbeares?"Boromir seemed completely confused now.

" The ringbearer is going to be carrying a very heavy burden. His friend is for support, to help him when things get tough." It was obvious as daylight to the Witch. Of course she had spent much more time concealing and cleaning up after dark magic than anyone else here for sure.

" That is only seven men." Legolas said aloud as he counted in his head. She turned to stare at him. Legolas didn't like the way she was looking at him. She seemed to look through him and not at him.

"I am telling you who you need to bring. As for the other two they could be more warriors or cooks for all I care, it's not my choice." She stated flatly and turned back to Elrond.

" We should keep the Ring." Boromir insisted. Legolas didn't like the way that Boromir kept insisting on keeping the Ring. He glanced at Aurora, she seemed to agree with him as a look disapproval covered her face, she shook her head a bit and turned her head to look at him, and his eyes connected with hers for one second. She hadn't looked through him, she had looked at him. A feeling of happiness waved through him. That was strange. Boromir said again that they should keep the Ring. This was more than Legolas could take...

The elf across the way from Aurora jumped to his feet startling her and she figured most everyone else in the circle.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed."

" And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli shouted. The elf gave him the evil eye.

" And what happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Lord loud mouth shouted as he stood to his feet. Gimli jumped to his feet to challenge the elf.

" I'll be dead before I see the Ring in the hand of an elf! Never trust an elf!" That comment did it. Everybody, save Aurora, Aragorn, and Elrond, jumped up and started yelling. Aurora just rolled her eyes. She leaned over to whisper to Aragorn," Are they always like this when they get together?"

" Who?" he whispered back. Aragorn seemed just as content as she was to sit back and allow the others to yell at each other.

" Elves, dwarves,and Humans?"

" More often than not."

" ah." It was the only response she could come up with.

" I will take it!" Frodo shouted interrupting their conversation. Aurora and Aragorn turned to stare at him.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor, I do not know the way."Frodo said a little more boldly now. Aurora stared at this little hobbit, who had come to Rivendell barely alive and still had not given into the Ring. He had carried it this far and volunteered to carry it farther. He was a strong hobbit that's for sure.

" I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it's your to bear." An Old wizard said and went to stand by Frodo. Aragorn also stood up to speak," If by my life or death I can protect you, I will."He went to kneel in front of him, "You have my sword."

" And you have my bow." The elf said.

" And my axe." said Gimli and they both went to stand by the others. Lord 'loud mouth' stood too," If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He joined the group.

" Hey!" A hobbit jumped out from behind a bush and ran to stand beside Frodo." Mister Frodo isn't going anywhere without me."

" Indeed it is impossible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said in a mock stern tone. Two more hobbits came running out from behind two pillars that stood ten feet behind her," Wait we're coming too! You 'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." They too took their place next to Frodo.

" Well Elrond we know you have great security around here if three hobbits slipped past your guard." Aurora said through her laughter. Elrond turned to stare at her," Aurora don't you think you should go with them? You did suggest that ten people go."

" Oh no you don't, " she said back," You always volunteer me for something every time I come here, no more. And I said 'no less than nine', there are nine men standing there."

" Really Aurora what would your parents say if they were here and herd that tone of voice? They would disapprove I can tell you that. After all it was your mother that used to say ' If you give advice you follow it.' You advised them to take a 'bound' magic wielder did you not?"

" Cheap shot bringing up my parents. But, you have a point so I will go." Aurora got to her feet and walked over to where the others stood patiently waiting. Normally it took she required a little more persuading to get involved in something so dangerous, not to mentioned contained to one Dimension, but she trusted Elrond's judgment. She stood behind Gimli and next to Boromir.

" So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the people belong to the beloved J.R. . My only people are Aurora, Chad, Tansy,Arianna, Judith, Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask...maybe.

I also use a lot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien

Authors note: I will be using quite a bit of witch language, I need to explain that while Aurora is her name, when speaking in the witch tongue it is said and read as Aura. Also for the first couple days she is with the Fellowship, a lot of what is discovered about her from your point of view is through flashbacks, so we will see a lot of you have any questions or comments I am open for new ideas. So please e-mail me.

Chapter 3: Explanations

Aurora glanced around Elrond's study at all the familiar sights. The stain on the wall from when she had tried to get Elrond to play paintball, or the chinks on his desk from when she had been practicing her dagger throwing using his desk as the target. So many memories of this place. She remembered the first time her parents had brought her to Rivendell and introduced her to Elrond. She had been mesmerized by Rivendell and scared stiff of Elrond, who had been a close friend of her fathers for years before she came along. Since the day she had met Elrond she had been back to see him many times, even though her parents were gone. The pain of missing her parents came back to haunt Aurora just then. She still remembered the day they had died...

" Daddy?... Mommy?! Where are you?" She saw herself as the innocent nine year old frantically running around the battlefield dodging dead bodies trying to find her parents, praying silently that they hadn't died in the battle that had just taken place.

" There's my little girl." She ran into her father's arm and he swept her off her feet and into the air for a hug. "I thought I told you not to come out of Thair's palace until we came and got you."

" Oh Troy she just wanted to make sure that we were okay. She has your sense of responsibility you know." Lanita put a hand on her husband's shoulder and gave Aurora a comforting smile. Her father set her down and gave her a pat on the head. She had been very close to her parents, they had taken her everywhere since she had been born, never knowing separation from them. Her father was built like a bear but was as gentle as a dove, that is until it came to protecting his family and his people, Aurora was now a lot like him. While similar to her father she shared most of her traits with her mother. Tall with fiercely blonde hair and deep brown eyes, sensible, caring, but with a free spirit. She wished with all her heart she they were still alive today.

Time started to move slower then as she saw him. The Yaderin slowly got up so he was kneeling and took aim with his only good eye and an arrow, his rotting flesh falling off his body as he moved.

" NOOO!" Aurora screamed as the first arrow hit her father in the lower back.

'No stop it 'Her future self-screamed at her mind' stop remembering'.

But it didn't. The second arrow flew through the air and hit her mother in the shoulder. And she followed her husband as he fell to the ground. In a blind rage Aurora picked up her father's sword, Anthialor, and turned to fight the Yaderin, but he was nowhere to be seen. Aurora looked around trying to find him, but he was gone.

Fighting tears Aurora looked around trying to find a Healer to help her parents but none were there. Her parents lay side by side swimming in their own blood...

" They're still breathing," She whispered and kneeled beside her parents taking their hands in hers.

" Mommy?Daddy?" she whispered as tears sprung to her eyes. They looked up at her their eyes glazed over to a point where it looked like they couldn't see.

"Aurora," her father started with some difficulty," we...we're not..not going to make it"

"no.."

"Yes, Aurora, It was to happen. But don't worry about us, we go to a better place and we'll watch over you though so don't worry okay? Hazel will take care of you till you Come Of Age, okay? We love you." Her mother said trying to soothe her.

" But, you can't die. I would have to...to be Queen mom, and Dad you're, you're King Troy, the King of witches they need you, and I need you! I don't want to be Queen."

" The council will help you don't worry about a thing."

" It's not that, I can't be Queen, I..."

" Okay then, promise us this, If you are not married by the time you are twenty three you don't have to be Queen but you do have to be a royal consort, you only have to make the big decisions. but if you are not married by the time you turn twenty three you must be Queen, okay? Promise?" Her father's dying wish and yet, she felt as if she couldn't answer him with a yes. He only wanted the best for her and she wanted him to die with peace of heart.

" I promise." She whispered so lightly she wondered if they had heard it. Her parents gave her hands a comforting squeeze and then in unison, let out their last breath.

Aurora was brought back to the present by Elrond tapping her on the arm asking," Aura cul ondi?"( Aurora are you alright?)

" Yes I was just lost in thought." Aurora said and her memory, thankfully, vanished from her mind.

" I meant your Ringwraith stab."

" Oh, yeah that too. Now I can go home and say ' guess what I did in Middle-Earth, I got stabbed by a Ringwraith!' Not too many people can brag that."

" Frodo got stabbed by a Ringwraith!" A hobbit said from the other side of the study. Aurora raised her eyebrows in surprise, she turned to look at Frodo," Frodo Baggins of the Shire correct? You're Bilbo's nephew."

" You know Bilbo?" Frodo said and he sat forward in his seat .

" Yes , but I was closer to him when I was younger I had more time to spend in Middle-Earth." Frodo gave her a look as if to say ' what?' But before he could inquire about it she changed the subject.

" I don't know most of you names, I know Frodo, Aragorn, and Gimli, but that's all I'm familiar with."

A blonde curly haired hobbit from the other side of the study stood and said," I'm Merriadoc Brandybuck, but you can call me Merry. And this is Peregrin Took, but we call him Pippin. That's Samwise Gamgee, but we call him Sam." Merry said and pointed to each of the hobbits as he said their names.

" Very nice to meet you." She said and flashed them a smile. She glanced sideways at the wizard that stood to a couple feet to the side of her. His eyes flicked over her as if trying to evaluate her. Turning to him she said, " And your name sir?"

" Gandalf the Grey." He said flatly not blinking an eye. She bowed her head slightly to him in respect. The name was familiar to her but she couldn't place from where she knew it. Wizards were few and far between in this Dimension however, so it was possible she had heard the title in passing.

" Sanle do shel ala' ?"( what is with him?) Aurora asked Elrond

" Nusa,"( nothing )

" Right," Aurora said now very uncomfortable," How about you two, what are your names."

" Boromir, Son of Denethor." The other human from the council said.

" Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil," The elf that stood on the far corner of the room away from the dwarf. Aurora smiled at them both." But what is your name?" Legolas questioned.

" Oh how rude of me, I ask your name and forget to tell you my name, pr ... Aurora Borealis." She bit her tongue, that had been close. She had almost said 'Princess' Aurora Borealis. The last thing she wanted was for them to baby her because she was royalty, she could already tell they didn't want to have to worry about some 'girl' as well.

" Can you use any weapons?" Aragorn looked at her skinny arms, doubting she would say yes.

" I am skilled with many weapons, you won't have to look after me as well as Frodo. I am much stronger than I look." She stared Aragorn right in the eyes, unable to hold her intense gaze he turned to look at Elrond.

" Well, Elrond if there is nothing else these gentlemen wish to ask me I must be going to tell you-know-you about this." Aurora said and looked around for an answer. When no one asked her anything she gave a clumsy curtsy and left.

Aragorn watched as Aurora left Elrond's study. She was far different from any other young ladies he had ever met before, and it was painfully obvious even from the first moment she spoke.

" Interesting." He mumbled.

" What was that?" Elrond said and he turned his gaze on Aragorn.

" The young lady. I don't know many women that are...'skilled with many weapons' as she put it."

Elrond let out a sigh," Her past made it so she needed to learn to use weapons of different sorts."

" She had a hard past?" Legolas asked still looking at the door.

" To say the least. She has lost a lot, and it is not just her past. Her families past is something she puts in the extra effort to forget." Aragorn Elrond just say Aurora was trying to forget her families past? " A subject that would be wise to avoid with her."

" How old is she?" Pippin asked.

" Twenty-one, but she is far older and wiser in spirit than her age would suggest."

"She is Troy's daughter, is she not? "Gandalf asked.

"Indeed she is the daughter of Troy, which means you already know something about her that the other don't," Her turned so that he could look at the rest of the Fellowship," I do not know quite how to say this to you without raising some kind of alarm. Aurora is a Witch." All but Elrond and Gandalf stiffened and caught their breath. Silence entered the room as the thought sunk into the member of the Fellowship

" I know you all worry about her allegiance and fear she will take the Ring, but I have known Aurora since she was a baby, and I know she would never betray us, ever. She has a direct connection to this Ring that she does not appreciate. That is why I need a favor of you." He said indicating the whole Fellowship with a gesture of his hand." I need at least one of you to volunteer to keep a special eye on her, I fear she may do something reckless in order to see that Ring destroyed." Silence once again filled the room.

"I will do it, "Boromir and Legolas said at the same time after a few minutes of silence. Aragorn looked at Legolas, his closest friend, why would he volunteer to watch over her? Then again he always did have quite the sense of responsibility. But Boromir...he was a mystery himself. Everyone had seen the way the he had looked at Aurora during the he wasn't going to lie to himself, Aurora was beautiful enough to catch the attention of any man or any other race for that matter.

" Good then two are always better than one. Thank you. I do believe we are done here."

"Over my dead body!"

Aurora rolled her eyes at Chad. He had been the first of five students she had started teaching, and he was the brightest of her students. Chad was only three and a half years younger than her and had already Come Of Age for the first time. They were close friends, this making Chad think he had some say in what she did.

" Chad you really don't have a say in it, I'm going and that's that."

" You have been back in New York for two days! You just got done helping the Eighth Dimension Wizards, do you really have to go?"

"Yes!"

" I know you still feel responsible for the Ring, but it is not your fight, let them take care of it."

There was no doubt in Aurora's mind who ' them' were. The Fellowship. Aurora didn't say anything she just reached down and shifted through the rings on her necklace until she came to Elrond and Thranduil's rings. She held them up for Chad to see. Chad ran his fingers through his thick brown hair and let out a frustrated groan.

" How are you going to explain this?"

" To who?" Aurora gave him a baffled look

"Arianna, Tansy, Judith, Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,...The Witches Council." Chad hesitated before bringing up The Witches Council. They were supposed to be Aurora's counselors, but they had betrayed her, trying to take the throne when she had almost been lost forever. He shuddered when he thought about it what happened to her. Since then Aurora stopped listening to them and gone her own way. As far as she was concerned, she didn't have a council. He only wished she would change the council members, though the only way to do that would be to accept the throne and that is the last thing that Aurora wanted. And he was one of the four people to know why.

" Look I'll smooth the way over with the others, but it's your job to tell Hazel and..."

" I am not telling Bardis OR the Council okay? You know Bardis hates the idea of me going anywhere with a guy, much more going anywhere with nine of them. The council doesn't need to know where I am going, the last thing I want is to hear from THEM!"

" Wait you mean you will be the only female of the Fellowship?"

"That's right."

"Okay now we have a problem, you can't..."

" Listen Chadonoda, I will make the decisions in my life okay, that all right with you?" Aurora saw Chad flinch when she used his full name." E swo i' doa noian' ( I know what I am doing )

" You are right. It is your life so it's your rules. I don't control you, but Hazel, your old teacher may have some say in this."

" I may have a say in what?" Hazel suddenly appeared in Aurora's bed chamber. The ancient old woman glanced between Chad and Aurora waiting for a reply. Aurora looked at Hazel, whom she had considered a second mother to her over the years. Nearly three thousand years old, she still was as energetic as and teen-ager. Her white eyes saw everything even though they gave the impression being blind, she had wrinkles lined her forehead and cheeks. Her white hair was pulled into bun at the back of her neck.

"Aurora's going off again with a group of guys." Chad said breaking the silence in the room.

" Now?"

" No, we leave tomorrow in the morning."

" When will you return?"

Aurora shrugged her shoulders." Could be a week or a month or a year we don't know. We return when we return." Aurora said as if it didn't matter." Also I will be the only female, should you feel you need to know." Hazel sighed heavily and shook her head" Well Aurora I am not going to stop you if you believe this is what you must do then you must do it. You aren't this ringbearer are you?"

Aurora let out a laugh," No! Of course not. A little hobbit volunteered this time." She continued to laugh for a time." Okay you all get outta here I have to go to sleep, Oh and Chad? Could you please thank Ray for his assistants earlier, Thank night"

Chad wished Aurora good night and left her room. ' So Aurora 's going on a journey again huh? Well she'll need certain items now won't she.' Chad thought as he hurried on his way down the corridor to Tansy's room that she shared with Arianna. He gave a quick knock on the door and waited for an answer. Tansy came to the door in her nightgown clearly surprised to see Chad there outside the door.

" Chad what the h..." Chad put a hand over her mouth and a finger to his lips.

" Aurora is going on another journey. So we have a little work to do ourselves."

Tansy nodded her head in agreement. "I'll get Arianna if you get the others."

" Deal"

In unison they both turned and walked away to get the other students gathered. Under his breath he whispered, "Aurora may not be the ringbearer, but that doesn't mean she won't be in danger."


	4. The Journey Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the people belong to the beloved J.R. . My only people are Aurora, Chad, Tansy,Arianna, Judith, Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask...maybe.

I also use a lot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien

Authors note: I use a bit of language, mostly coming from Chad and Ray, but Aurora does use it too. I should have mentioned in the last chapter, her father's sword, or rather her sword's name Anthialor, means Peace Maker. ***** means time laps

Chapter 4: The journey starts

A gentle wind rustled the curtains and blew across Aurora's face. She opened her eyes and smiled. She got up and went to the window and took a deep breath of fresh air. She heard a knock at her door but didn't bother to turn around or even answer. Chad popped his head in.

"Good morning"

"Yes it is. You just don't get this in New York, ya know?" Aurora said and turned her head to look at him, Chad nodded; he knew what she was talking about. He set a backpack and a set of clothes on the bed." See ya out there." And he was gone. Aurora looked at the outfit for one second. They were Elvish clothes that was certain, her clothes. Those had been given to her not but yesterday when she was in Mirkwood...

" Well look at you!" Thranduil said as he embraced Aurora," Tis been too long since last we met."

"Yes it has. Gosh look at you, you don't look a day older much more four years older."

"That is truth you speak. Ahh but you... you look so much like your mother now, twenty-one winters old, but still young at heart I will assume." Thranduil backed away and looked her over. Aurora smiled at him and succumbed to the urge to hug him again. She wished she had known about her mother's friendship with Thranduil before he had been caught in their woods so many years ago.

" I fear that my head-strong son is away again. Seems that you two were destined not to meet."

" He is in Rivendell is he not?"

" Aye, that he is."

" Well then I shall indeed meet him. I am going there myself after I make a quick stop in Mordor."

" What could have caught you attention in Mordor?"

" The Book"

" ahh well let's get you ready to travel, It won't be easy to get there dressed like that, you look like you from a different world."

" Thranduil I AM from a different world. These are Sixth Dimension Elves clothes they look fine."

" Then consider these a Coming of Age gift."

The memory stopped before she wanted it to. They always were like that, the ones you don't want to remember stay in your mind longer than the ones were wanted. Aurora undressed quickly and started to put on the Elvish clothing. The pants were a brown color like that of tree bark, and the shirt she put on was a murky green like swamp water. She put the vest on, that matched the pants, over the green shirt. The sleeves on the shirt flared out at the elbow so that the cuff hung very loose, like what the females wore on dresses. Rummaging around in her backpack she came across two clasps that could easily be mistaken for oversized bracelets. These had been given to her by Thrandiul also, so that if she didn't like the way the sleeves flared she could fix them. Aurora took the sleeves and wrapped them around her wrist and then clasped them in place, the clasps came up half way to her elbows. She put on a pair of boots that Bardis had given her that were a deeper brown than her pants and had the design of flowers on vines going up the sides. Aurora braided her hair making sure that the hair came over the tip of her ears, so at first glance anyone would think her an elf. She looked at herself through a looking glass, " I'm an elf." She whispered to herself.

Aurora was quick about packing: two changes of clothes, a compass, minor medicine, a brush, a cloak, some soap, and a nightdress. She glanced at the Magic book of Spells and decided against bringing it, the last thing she needed was more trouble, and anything with that much magical ability was a magnet for trouble. Unfortunately she had lost her long knives in Mordor so she had no weapon to bring, she would have to rely solely on her magic. Just another day in her life, she acknowledged with a shrug and pulled the bags over her shoulder by the straps and headed for the door.

Chad laughed as Tansy squirmed in her dress. In New York Tansy didn't have to wear a dress, here though Aurora had insisted they needed to dress to blend in, they brought enough attention to themselves. Ray's little stunt when he had set a Ringwraith on fire hadn't helped. They sat in the hallway waiting for Arianna who was getting, "A special surprise for Aurora." All of them had gotten something helpful for her on her journey. It never got easier having to say goodbye when she would leave, it was never for very long but she was always worse for wear when she got back. Chad knew she couldn't help it, it was part of her responsibility as the next queen of their people. What Chad couldn't understand was how Aurora could remain so reluctant to claim the title of queen when she basically already carried all the responsibilities and ambassadorship to the other Dimensions. Other than this Dimensions they were currently in, Aurora was constantly running to everyone's rescue, and even then she had somehow gotten wrangled into helping this world too.

Arianna plopped down next to Ray a small package in her hands. Her beautiful pink and orange butterfly wings fluttered behind her. Like all Pixies were, Arianna was much smaller than her Witch coeds.

"Could you have taken longer?" Ray grumbled. "Let's go before we miss her entirely."

Apparently Elrond was running late because he hadn't shown up to give the Fellowship his blessing. Chad motioned for the others to follow as he headed for Aurora, who seemed surprised to see them.

" What are you guys doing here, you should be half way to New York by now." She said trying to hold back a laugh. Chad smiled at her and motioned Tansy forward, who was holding a small bag.

" We got some stuff for you." Chad explained. Aurora shook her head and chuckled as Tansy opened the bag to reveal seven vials; two red, two blue, and three white. "The red vials are for serious injuries like sword stabs. This stuff is pretty strong so you won't have to use a lot, just rub it on the wound, okay? The blue vials are for poisons, as with the first meds you just use a little bit, all you got to do is swallow it. The white vials are..."

" Heart's Ease." Aurora finished for her.

" Yes it is, though I hope you don't have to use it." Tansy handed the bag to Aurora and stepped and Judith stepped forward and handed her a long knife each, both were took them out and looked them over.

Ray started to explain," The handle is made of Chirko so it won't get broke, too slippery to handle, and the blade is made of..."

" Lithen, the non-breakable metal." Judith cut in," We meant to give them to you on your birthday, but you obviously won't be here for you birthday, so it's an early because you lost your other long knives in Mordor."

" Thank-you" She said as she attached the long knives to her belt by the buckle on the back of each scabbard. Arianna stepped forward and thrust the package at her very unceremoniously.

"We both know you'll need it," She said as Aurora took a step back. Aurora took the book and quick as a wink had shoved it in her backpack. Chad could tell from the expression on her face that she knew it was the Magic Book of Spells. Chad stepped forward next and handed her a necklace with the witches symbol on it," This necklace will prevent pretty much from seeing or tracking you. They won't sense your magic or the power of the Ring if you have this on. Of course like all trackers if you use magic then the spell will be broken for the once second you use magic. Okay?" Chad looked past Aurora at the other members of the Fellowship and shot them a dirty look.

" Dushen( Behave)" Aurora said staring right at Chad." U shon lei... e shon"( They need help...my help). Chad just nodded at her," I just wish I could come with you, I'm of no use in New York." Aurora laughed and hugged him," You will be of great help in New York, while I'm gone. You'll be in charge along with Hazel okay?"

It was early afternoon as the Fellowship stopped for the first time that day. They had made great progress, they were very near the foot of a large mountain range. Aurora sat down and looked around at the landscape. There was complete silence here and she loved it. She remembered begging her parents to move here every day since her first day in Middle-Earth, unfortunately because they were royalty they couldn't permanently leave. She glanced sideways and saw that Boromir was giving Merry and Pippin sword fight lessons. Frodo and Sam were eating, while Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf smoked their pipes. Aurora stretched and let out a sigh.

" Are you tired Lady Aurora?" Aurora jumped when Legolas had spoken to her. When had he sat next to her.

" Not really Legolas," She wasn't tired she just loved the feeling of freedom that she got when she was here in Middle-Earth. The feeling that nothing could hold her back, that her only responsibility was just living, the feeling like you could just fly.

" How do you know that name?" Legolas was thoroughly surprised that she knew his Sindarin name. Aurora just shrugged and laughed." I do not prefer that name." Aurora just laughed again, it felt good to laugh.

" Okay I won't call you Laegolas if you won't call me 'Lady' Aurora, just Aurora will do." Legolas joined her in her laughter.

" Agreed." They laughed for a second or two more before he turned to her again. "Aurora Borealis, that is not a name we hear very often." Aurora nodded.

" A lot of people think that I was named after the Northern Lights which everyone calls the Aurora Borealis, but in truth I am named after one of my ancestors who the Northern Lights are named after."

" Yes I believe my father may have said that," A hint of amusement played over Legolas' realized that she was staring at Legolas' lips! Turning away she felt her face flush and knew it had turned red.

" Also the name Aurora is a witches name so people in this world shouldn't have heard of it too much," She tried to continue the conversation.

" That has something to do with witches being banned from Middle-Earth." Legolas chuckled.

" Oh no! I've been caught." Aurora let out a laugh and gave him a little dramatic pose. Her Gift always chose when she was at her most relaxed to act up. Lightning seem to shoot through her body and she was thrust forward. Legolas put a hand on her right shoulder to steady the shudder running through her body.

"Aurora are you well?"

Aurora jumped to feet and looked around, scanning the skies, as if waiting for something. "Legolas, do you see anything out there? Anything at all?" Legolas stood up and looked in the direction Aurora was pointing.

" Yes there is something…but I cannot discern its make."

" We need to hide." Aurora face had grown very serious suddenly. Whatever was coming was evil, she could feel it, and she didn't like it. She stood very still for a moment and allowed herself to sense them out." They are some kind of birds."

" It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said not believing her.

" It's moving fast, against the wind. Aurora may be right." Boromir set down Merry and Pippin with whom he had been wrestling a moment before.

" Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted as he got a clearer view of them.

" Hide!" Aragorn shouted and he started to hide their stuff. Aurora rolled her eyes and shook her head before she threw her things under a rock and sat down next to them. Gandalf sat next to her under the boulder, He had his staff in hand and was ready to use his magic is necessary. The flock circled around them as Aurora prayed to the Beings for invisibility against the Crebain's eyes. When the flock circled a second time Aurora new something was wrong. As the birds flew away the Fellowship started to come out of their hiding places.

" They saw us." Aurora said rather annoyed.

" How do you know?" Merry watched the Crebain fly back the way they had come.

" The Crebain circled over us twice, they never do that unless they've seen something." Aurora looked around and saw that the other members were staring at her with a funny look on their faces. " What?"

Aragorn had his hand on the hilt of his sword," How did you know about the Crebain?"

" What do you mean?"

" How did you know that the birds were coming? Are you in allegiance with Saurmon?" Aragorn started to pull his sword out. Aurora threw her hands up in front of her.

" Whoa now, there is no need to get violent. Put your sword away and I'll explain."

" You can speak whether I am armed or not."

Aurora rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated groan," You have GOT to be kidding me. Didn't Elrond tell you?"

" He told us you were a witch." Aragorn was really scaring her now. He wasn't even the least bit trusting. He had been shooting her funny looks since they had left Rivendell, he acted just like every other human who knew she was a witch. Someone stepped in front of her just then. It was Legolas. Standing so close to him she realized that she was only two maybe three inches shorter than him.

" Legolas, vanya," Aragorn said . His sword was out of the scabbard now.

" Would you strike your friend to kill her?" Aurora glanced at Legolas with a funny look. Why was he doing this? Aurora looked over Legolas' shoulder to see what Aragorn was doing, but instead found Boromir. His hand was on Aragorn's arm.

" Put your sword away my friend. Elrond gave his word that Aurora was trustworthy." Aragorn looked thoughtful for a moment , then put his sword back. Aurora let out the breath she was holding.

Legolas turned to her," You would perhaps like to explain?" She nodded and sighed.

" You may not believe me but... I am a foreseer. Certain events of the future reveal themselves to me. I saw the birds coming a little in advance. Sometimes I can see things like that hours, days, weeks, years, or just seconds before it happens" Aurora had said that all within two breaths.

" The only witch foreseer's are either royal or of the Witch's Council, and the Council doesn't leave their world." Gandalf turned to look at Aurora, who just about passed out. How could he possibly know that?

She opened her mouth to say something, but thinking better of it she said nothing. There was nothing she could say without revealing more about herself than she cared to do. She just nodded her head. Gandalf said something to Aragorn in Elvish, then picked up his staff and motioned for the others to follow him. "The passage south is being watched, we must take the pass over Caradhras." Aurora was completely confused. A second ago Aragorn was going to kill her, now Gandalf is acting like nothing happened. Legolas saw her expression and offered an explanation.

"Gandalf said he knew your father so you trustworthy." Her look went from one of confusion to one of surprise. It seemed everyone knew her father. She picked up her bag and started to follow the others. While she was walking, words were sounding an alarm in her head from an old prophecy about an all-powerful witch that would appear in all the Dimensions time of need.

'Her parents of great power shall also be, known throughout eternity

Her mother shall bring peace to all, her father making evil fall

Their strength be hers from time of birth, True power shown in Middle-Earth.'


	5. Full nights rest

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings.These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad, Tansy,Arianna, Judith, Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.  
  
I also use alot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
Author's Note:I know you are all wondering why I am just now posting a story whose movie came out a year ago. The answer is that I didn't have the option to post it sooner because I didn't have Internet access. Sorry about chapter three, I had a serious cold so my typing was REAL bad.Thing is Gandalf interrupts Elrond when Elrond is saying 'she has done this a long time'. Thank you to everybody that submitted a review. iloveorlandobloom thank you for your review, here are some things that address your review.  
  
* There is a good reason that both Legolas and Boromir volunteered to look after Aurora.But I don't want to give anything away right now.  
  
* Boromir's feelings for Aurora are almost instant, while it takes Legolas more time to both realize and express his feelings.  
  
* It is highly doubtful that anybody can get into a relationship the first four hours out of Rivendell.   
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Full night's rest  
  
Legolas stood facing away from the Fellowship as they unpacked the things they needed for the night. The sun was slowly making its way behind the mountains, turning the sky soft hues of pink and orange. Gandalf had decided that they should stop for the night so they had energy to climb the mountain tomorrow. Legolas had volunteered to stand watch for most of the night, Aurora had volunteered for the rest of the time, and despite how much the others tried to talk her out of it she refused to give up. Legolas closed his eyes and took a deep breath and listened carefully. He could hear the wind blowing through the grass, he could hear the chirp of birds, and he could hear Merry and Pippin bombarding Aurora with endless questions about her foresight.  
  
" Have you seen my future?"  
  
" Maybe"  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Can't tell you"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because"  
  
" That isn't a reason"  
  
" Why do you think you need to know?"  
  
" I want to"  
  
" That's not a reason" Aurora had managed to use Pippin's own words against him. Pippin stopped asking her questions. Legolas let out a little chuckle. As he did he felt a light touch at his arm.  
  
" Please if you think of something humorous let me in on the joke." Aurora smiled at him. Legolas smiled back at her. Aurora was quite a mystery to him. She seemed to everyone so young, but her eyes revealed an old age. She knew so much but tried to act innocent of all knowledge, not to mention she was a foreseer, the things she must see in her visions.... Legolas tried not to think about it.  
  
" Legolas? Are you feeling okay? You look a little green." Aurora had a look of concern on her face.  
  
" I was just thinking." He said and shook his head.   
  
" I understand. Certain thoughts can be rather scary."  
  
"You're a foreseer, some of the things you must see...." Legolas didn't finish his sentence. Legolas noticed the blanket she had on around her." Are you cold La..Aurora." Legolas had caught himself just before he had said 'Lady' Aurora.  
  
"Good save," Aurora giggled," But no I just didn't want one of the hobbits stealing it. If they didn't walk around bare-foot all the time they wouldn't be so cold." Legolas laughed and so did Aurora.  
  
" So you came to me so you could escape the hobbits?"   
  
" Actually," Aurora started," I came to thank you... for what you did earlier. Stepping in front of me like that trying to protect me from Aragorn." Legolas looked over at her. There was a look of appreciation in her eyes.   
  
" Hasn't a man tried to protect you before?" Legolas' comment made Aurora laugh.  
  
" No. Because I'm a witch they expect me to keep an eye on myself."  
  
" Not even your father?" Legolas knew had hit a sore spot because of the look in her eyes, they were so sad, so full of hurt and pain.  
  
" My parents," Aurora voice was hushed," died when I was a child."Legolas felt like someone had taken a knife and stabbed his heart with it.  
  
" I am sorry , I did not mean to bring back painful memories." He put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" It's okay. I have gotten use to telling people that my parents died right in front of my eyes."She pulled away from Legolas' touch.  
  
" Just because you have taught yourself not to be emotional when you tell people of it, doesn't mean it takes away the pain. Your eyes reveal just how much pain you feel. I know what pain is, I lost my mother to goblins."  
  
" Lost my parents to a Yaderin."  
  
" What is a ..."   
  
" You DON'T want to know." Aurora interrupted Legolas mid-sentence.  
  
" If you say so." Legolas was a little taken back at the sharpness in her voice.   
  
" I'm sorry." Aurora turned to face him." It just that I am not very comfortable speaking of my parents death, makes me feel guilty." Legolas nodded his head but didn't pursue the conversation farther. Aurora felt uncomfortable talking about it so he wouldn't ask any questions.  
  
" I don't understand why Aragorn reacted that way after the Crebain left." Aurora shrugged her shoulders completely baffled.  
  
" Aragorn's mother was killed by a witch." Legolas bit his tongue when he realized he had just told her something he shouldn't have.But when he turned to her to ask her not to tell Aragorn what he said, Aurora's look made him stop cold. Her face had turned red from anger and her hands shook she had clenched them so tight.  
  
" Rebels!" She said through grit teeth and stomped her right foot.   
  
" What is a 'Rebel'?" Legolas's curiosity was starting to get the better of him.  
  
  
  
" Rebel Witches! They do exactly what they are told not to do. You see witches like my students, many many other witches, and myself protect. It is what us witches are supposed to do. Rebels do the exact opposite. If we say protect they kill. Quite frustrating."  
  
" Ah." Was all Legolas could say. He hadn't known that there were two different kinds of witches. Neither did Aragorn.  
  
" If I knew who killed Aragorn's mother I would string them up by their toes!"Aurora's anger quickly subsided." It no wonder he is so suspicious of me." Aurora sighed." Well anyway thank you." Legolas watched as she walked away. A funny feeling came over him then, a feeling he was not altogether familiar with. He shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the landscape.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Much later that night Aurora sat facing away from the other sleeping members of the fellowship. It was so quiet here, so unlike New York City. She wondered how Chad was handling things there, this was the first time she had Chad watch over things while she was gone. In her heart she believed that Chad would be the best choice as her successor if she should die before she had children. In order to have children she would have to marry, and for them to become legitimate heirs she would have to take the throne as queen, which was NOT something she wanted. She knew that she would have to take the throne; it was already nearing her twenty-second birthday. The days flew by so quickly now, she had missed most of her life. How long had she known speech before she was arguing peace in front of the political leaders of the other Dimensions? How long had she been a child before she was forced to be an adult?How long before she learned to use a sword until she was fighting wars? The answer to all of those questions was ' not very long'. Aurora started to sing her favorite Sixth Dimension Elvish song to take her mind off of her troubles.  
  
"Mesonic fley e' rey   
  
Letha ni' ohea mui   
  
Cenda soen thaily   
  
Cen mui anleth   
  
Sunhio mui thae"   
  
" What does it mean?" A voice came from behind her startling her, she grabbed her long knives and spun around. She let out a breath as she saw Frodo standing there.  
  
" Frodo you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. You gave me a heart attack." She put her long knives back and sat down where she had been before,"What are you doing up? Did I wake you?"   
  
Frodo shook his head and sat down next to her." I wasn't really tired. What were you singing?" He asked again  
  
  
  
" It is a song a friend of mine taught me. I was singing in Elvish. In the Common Tongue it means:  
  
  
  
The sun rises in the east  
  
Bringing new life with her  
  
What joy to sing   
  
What she can bring  
  
Breath in her light"  
  
Frodo smiled," You have a beautiful singing voice." Her face turned red as a cherry when Frodo complimented her.  
  
" Thank you. So why again aren't you asleep." Aurora immediately tried to change the subject.  
  
" I was unable to sleep. I was worried."  
  
" What are you worried about?" Aurora was able to guess what he was worried about, but said nothing. She only wanted to help Frodo, for she too had been a ring bearer once. It had been an emotional journey for her. Though no one had gone with her when she had to go on such a journey as this. Aurora had been left alone to fend for herself and to deal with her own problems. She had only been twelve at the time, those three weeks had turned Aurora into a new person, the person she was now, and a person she didn't really know. The pain she had been through molded her into this an emotionless fighter.   
  
" The Ring," Frodo's voice brought her back to reality and also proved her assumption right.  
  
" Why is it bothering you?"  
  
" Sam and I were talking about it earlier, what if the Ring starts to take hold of me? How will I be able to stand against it? Will I be able to?" Frodo was already starting to second-guess his strength and his judgment.  
  
" Believe me Frodo, you'll know. Your heart has the strength to stand against it. Listen to your heart."  
  
" How will it know?" Frodo was starting to sound like Pippin now. He asked others for answers when the answers were right in front of him.  
  
" It knows already. I know this journey is going to be hard for you, you are going to need support and strength. That is why the others and myself came, not just to protect you, but to help you carry this burden of yours." Aurora put a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder.   
  
"What if I'm afraid? How will I have the courage?" Frodo looked like he didn't know what he was going to do, like he was lost in the dark with no light. He thought that his path was hidden. What he didn't realize is that the only reason he couldn't see the path is because he was looking through blind eyes. The eyes of misunderstanding and ignorance.  
  
" A wise person once told me this,' Courage is not the lack of fear, it is the realization the something is more important than that fear.' There is no courage without fear Frodo. When you need to be courageous you will be."Her father's words were so familiar to her. He said that everyday, when he was alive.   
  
Frodo smiled at Aurora, " Thank you Aurora. That made me feel better, I think I can sleep now. Good night."  
  
" Good night."   
  
**************  
  
The Fellowship slowly made it way up the side of Cardharas.The snow wasn't very deep, at least for everyone but the hobbits. Aurora tried to hold back her laughter as she watched the hobbits struggle in the snow.She reached down and picked up a handful. It was wet snow, perfect for snowballs. As Aurora packed the snow together Aragorn held back and fell in step with her.  
  
" I apologize for the way I acted the other night. It was not very gentleman like of me." Aragorn said. This was a little too much for Aurora and she started to giggle.  
  
" No apology necessary. It's okay." Aurora was not used to being apologized to, especially when the faults was the man's." Legolas explained to me about your mother. You have every right to treat me that way. I have done nothing to earn your trust."  
  
"I know what Legolas told you, because I was listening. I also heard the anger in your voice when you explained about the Rebel witches." Her mouth dropped open in suprise. Aragorn was listening?  
  
  
  
"Between you and Legolas it is a wonder you don't know my life story. Him with the eyes, you with the voice."   
  
Aurora eyed Legolas up at the head of he Fellowship, and then she looked down at the snow in her hand. A smile broke out across the lips as an idea crept into her mind. She nudged Aragorn with her elbow and put a finger to her lips.Taking careful aim she threw the snowball at Legolas. Her aim was good and she hit him square in the back of the head. Aurora had turned the expression on her face to one of surprise, trying to look innocent, just as Legolas shot around to see who had hit him.Aragorn started to laugh making him look guilty. Quick as a wink Legolas threw snow hitting Aragorn right in the face. Aragorn threw a blind pitch that hit Boromir, and before Aurora could blink, everyone was throwing snowballs at each other. All but Gandalf were covered head to toe in snow. They were throwing snowballs so fast they didn't know who they were hitting or who was hitting them.   
  
Aurora ducked as a wild throw came at her. Unfortunately Frodo stood a few feet behind and ended up with more snow in his face. Frodo fell backward and started to fall down the mountain. Aragorn caught him before he got far. In panic Frodo stood up and reached inside his shirt to see if the Ring was still there. Aurora felt the dark magic of the Ring calling to her. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Feeling out the dark magic she used it as a tracer to find the Ring.   
  
" Where is it?" Frodo said feeling frantically around in the snow for it. Aragorn started looking too. Opening her eyes, Aurora found the Ring sitting idly in the snow right in front of Boromir.  
  
" Found it." She said but made no move to pick it up, only pointed. She felt the Ring calling out to Boromir too, only Boromir was weaker. He reached down and picked it up. Boromir started to say something, but Aurora could not hear him. She felt light-headed. The dark magic was coursing through her body, trying to take control of her, it was already taking hold of Boromir. Aurora knew that if this kept up she would pass out, and the Ring would have corrupted Boromir. Reaching forward she smacked the Ring out of Boromir's hand. She bit her bottom lip hard as she felt *the Ring burn her skin. Everyone turned to her, surprised by her sudden action. There was no way to explain what she had just done.   
  
" We need to keep moving." Aurora said as she picked up some snow and put it on her burnt palm. Turning away she continued up the mountain.  
  
* All Dark Magic rings burn witches when they touch them. 


	6. The Chosen Course

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings.These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad, Tansy,Arianna, Judith, Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.  
  
I also use alot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.  
  
Author's Note:Thankyou all who submitted a review, Jupiter's light, Ms Cranky,.To Ms Cranky I must answer your question. No Aurora Borealis does not have a sister named Aurora Austrialis, remember she is an only child.And I chose the name Aurora Borealis because I wanted a name that, 1 isn't heard everyday when speaking about a person, 2 if you ever heard that name in terms of a person you would easily remember it.The name has a mystical sense, there are so many stories and legends that most people don't know what's true, same as with my character.   
  
Chapter 6: The chosen course  
  
A strong gust of freezing wind and snow blew into Boromir's face.A sudden snow storm had attacked the Fellowship on Caradhras, slowing their pace badly. The snow was very deep so Boromir and Aragorn were carrying the hobbits.Looking up Boromir saw Legolas walking on top of the five feet of snow.He shook his head and shot a funny look at Legolas' back.  
  
Boromir looked behind him to see how the others were faring, and he saw Aurora. Aurora was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her smile made him want to smile and she was always optomistic, and she had a beautiful singing voice.He had woken up the other night when he heard her sing, he hadn't said anything or made any movement because he did not want her to stop. He also had listened in on Aurora and Frodo's conversation, though he knew he shouldn't have. She looked up just then and looked right into Boromir's eyes.She shrugged and smiled faintly.  
  
" There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas shouted back to the others.  
  
" It's Sarumon!"Gandalf shouted above the noise of the rushing wind just as some large boulders came flying off the top of the mountain.  
  
" Look out!" Aurora yelled. Dropping all her stuff she put her hands up and, with magic, seemed to push the falling rocks away from them.   
  
" He's trying to bring down the mountain.Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted at Gandalf.  
  
"No." Gandalf answered. He stood up on a rock shouting spells hoping to counter Sarumon's.Sarumon though, stronger and was done 'warming up'. Boromir looked up just as an avalanche of snow came down on them.  
  
Boromir felt the crushing weight of the snow on top of him.He had been knocked off his feet when the snow had hit him.The snow was heavy and felt like an entire continent was on top of him.Pushing up he felt the snow shift and become lighter.He pushed harder and the top split.He pulled himself, Merry and Pippin to the top. All but two members of the Fellowship were unaccounted for.  
  
" Where are Aurora and Frodo?" He shouted to Legolas who was digging furiously in the snow.  
  
" They are still under the snow!" Legolas shouted back.Suddenly a hand popped up next to Legolas. He pulled up on the hand and Aurora surfaced. She breathed deeply and looked around." Frodo still down there?"  
  
" Yes." Came the reply.   
  
" Who was he with last?" Aurora pulled herself out of the snow entirely.  
  
" Me," Aragorn said," The snow hit us around there." He motioned to an area a few feet ahead of him.Aurora crawled over to the area. She chanted a spell under breath, and as she did her right hand glowed a soft orange.When it glowed a steady red she shoved it down and it easily slide through the heavy snow. She searched around in the snow until she seemed to catch hold of something.She pulled up and Frodo surfaced out of the snow. He took to histerical coughing as soon as he had been pulled out of the snow.  
  
" That everybody?"She looked for any missing faces. Boromir nodded at her." Is anybody hurt?"Everybody shook their heads.  
  
" A little c..c...cold but not hurt." Merry said as his teeth chattered.Boromir could clearly see Aurora shivering too.  
  
" What about you? Are you okay?" Boromir's face was only concern for her.  
  
" Twisted my ankle when I fell, it's not bad, I'll be okay."  
  
" We must get off the moutain. Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city." Boromir said as he turned to look at Gandalf.  
  
" The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn said. After this mess they had just gone through with him, the last they all wanted was to go in Sarumon's direction.  
  
" We cannot go over the mountain. Let us go under it, let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli was determined that they should take the path through the mountain.  
  
Gandalf paused for a minute while he thought." Let the RingBearer decide." He turned back to look at Frodo.Frodo looked up in surprise.  
  
" We will go throught the Mines."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Night had come over Middle-Earth just as the Fellowship had reached the bottom of Caradhras.Aurora had no idea where they were going because she had never been in the mines of Moria.She just followed the others as they walked along a wall of jagged stone.  
  
" Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said as he tapped the wall with his axe.  
  
" Yes, Gimli, even their own masters cannot find them."  
  
" Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas mumbled as he walked just in front of Gimli.Aurora did her best to muffle her laugh but the others heard her anyway.Gimli and Legolas turned back to look at her with funny expressions. Her muffled laugh turned into full blown giggles.  
  
" Sorry," She mumbled as she got her laughter under control.Gandalf suddenly stopped inbetween two trees.He whispered something then turned to look up ,just as the moon came out from behind the clouds.The spot inbetween the trees lit up into ,what looked like, a doorway.There was a little bit of Elvish above the lit doorway, unfortunatly Aurora couldn't read Middle-Earth Elvish so she wasn't sure what it said.A feeling of sickness started to overtake her just then.She was far too farmiliar with this feeling, it meant that something was about to happen, and they needed to hurry to avoid it.  
  
Gandalf started to read the markings above the door," It reads ' the doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."  
  
" What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.  
  
"It's simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Aurora stared at the door unassuradly.She couldn't feel a strong sense of magic coming off the door, that ussually meant that door wouldn't be opened by magic.Gandalf lifted his staff and chanted a spell, Aurora looked on as the door didn't open.As he raised his staff to try again Aurora stoppped him.  
  
" Gandalf, wait." She walked up to the door and placed a hand on the cold stone. She shut her eyes and tried to feel the magic in the door." That's odd, the door is not made of free magic.It's not opened with a spell.There is a password that needs to be said, and I don't think it is in Dwarvish."  
  
" Well then what is the password?" Gandalf seemed annoyed at her ability to know how the door was opened.  
  
" Hell, how I am I suppossed to know that, you shou....."  
  
" Well until you do know the password be quiet till the door has been opened!"Gandalf shouted at her. Aurora's mouth dropped open, she had seen inside his mind. HE DIDN"T WANT HELP FROM A GIRL! For just a moment she lost control of her temper.  
  
  
  
" Fine then you old grump! Waiste your time trying to open the door with magic, just don't listen to me, what would I know! I'm just a witch!" She stormed off in the other direction furious with Gandalf. She sat down by the swamp's edge in a tense sitting position." Fool." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Legolas watched Aurora, who hadn't moved from her postition for almost two hours.He felt like he should go talk to her, but could tell from the look in her fixed eyes that would be a mistake.He glanced sideways at Gandalf, who was still trying to open the doors with magic.He had known the wizard for almost three millenia, and had never seen him yell at a woman like that before. Of course he had never seen a woman yell at Gandalf like that before, but woman were a mystery to him anyway.Out of the corner od his eye he saw Boromir go over and sit by Aurora. Aragorn, Gimli, and Sam,and himself watched as this bold human something both brave and stupid.Legolas listened as Boromir broke the silence between them.  
  
" Gandalf means well. This journey has us all wound tight. He is just frustrated that the door won't open."  
  
" He isn't frustrated." Boromir jumped when she spoke.He hadn't expected her to respond." He has been edgy since we decided to take the path throught Moria.Something bothers him, I don't know what though." She sighed and kept looking at the water.   
  
*Plop*  
  
Both her and Boromir turned to see Merry and Pippin throwing rocks in the swamp.Aragorn grabbed Pippin's arm before he could throw the next rock.  
  
" Do not disturb the waters here." Legolas turned to look out at the swamp. His blood ran cold as he watched the waters to continue to move.He looked back at Gandalf who had given up on the door.  
  
" Any time now would be good Gandalf!" Aurora shouted over her shoulder.Frodo too was staring at the door, as he jumped up.  
  
" It's a riddle. Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"  
  
"Mellon." Gandalf said. As he did the doors slowly creaked open to reveal a dark cavern. The others seemed to relax as they thought they were headed to safety, but Legolas knew that something was very wrong. Legolas passed Aurora on his way into Moria,  
  
" We are too late." She whispered as she drew her long knives. 


	7. The Long Dark of Moria

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings.These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad, Tansy,Arianna, Judith, Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.  
  
I also use alot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.  
  
Author's Note: 'Prayer for the Souls' was actually supposed to be a song in this story, but I better thought of it as a prayer that Aurora say's for the Dwarves of Moria. thank you to everybody that submitted a review. I am sorry I have been taking so long to get the next chapters up.Also when i have finished with 'Lady of the Book'I will be putting up a Deleted Storyboard, little things that were in the original draft but never made it to Fanfiction.net.  
  
Chapter 7: The Long Dark of Moria  
  
Aurora was greeted with a smell she wished she wasn't so familiar with.She didn't even need a light to know what awaited them, she had witnessed it too many times.Old memories came back to her.Gandalf placed a small stone atop his staff. The small stone lit up to reveal that Aurora had been right.Dead Dwarves were strewn across the floor, on the stairs, and everywhere else.Aurora could hear Gimli screaming in anger on the other side of the room.  
  
" This is no mine, it's a tomb."Boromir said as he saw the remains of the massacre. Legolas pulled an arrow out of a Dwarfs chest and examined it for only a second.  
  
" Goblins," He said and pulled an arrow out and notched it to his bow string. The others pulled our their swords ready for a fight, even the hobbits.  
  
" We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should never have come here.Now get out of here, get out!" He shouted to the hobbits.Aurora glanced back at the hobbits in time to see a tenticle rap around Frodo's leg and drag him down.  
  
" Strider!" Sam shouted for help as he slashed the tenticle with his short sword. Aurora bolted outside to help just as the others had. She stopped dead as she saw a large Squid surface out of the water and move towards them.The Watcher.Three tenticles came at them at a high spped, knocking Sam, Pippin, and Merry down, another lifted Frodo high into the air by his foot.An Arrow flew through the air and hit the Squid's tenticle that had wrapped around Frodo's head.Aragorn and Boromir were hacking away at the tenticles as they waded through the swamp.Gimli being too short to do much in the water stood on shore shouting and hitting the few tenticles that came his way.Aurora looked up to see that the Squid had opened his mouth and had positioned Frodo above it. Immediatly she sheathed her longknives and dove into the water. Swimming as fast as she could, Aurora moved towards the nearest tenticle.As she had hoped the Squid grabbed her and pulled her above the water to join Frodo.The tenticle was wrapped tightly around her waiste, making it almost impossible to breath.She looked over at Frodo.So much was dependent on the survival of this little hobbit,and if they didn't do something quick, both Aurora and Frodo would be breakfast.She knew exactly what spell had to be used, but if she used it, it would drain most of her energy.Unfortunatly their positions left little time for thinking.  
  
" Heno mista coli an' " Aurora chanted that under her breath seven times. A small glowing green ball appeared in her hand, a very poisonous bit of magic.If it was swallowed it would kill anything in five minutes tops.Aurora waited till she was above the Squids mouth, threw it as hard as she could at down and into his mouth. He let out a gigantic roar before dropping Frodo into Boromir's arms.The Squid just tightened its hold on Aurora's waiste, now she couldn't breath at all.Another arrow shot past her head and right for the Squid's eye.He let go and she fell head first for the water.She barely had gotten a breath before she plunged under the icy cold water.Aurora struggled to get back to the surface, her lungs burned and her limps were both numb and weak.  
  
When she thought she couldn't go on another inch, someone grabbed her.She was pulled out of the water and thrown over someone's back and they moved towards the caves, the Watcher right at their heels.A large boulder fell from above followed by several other ones. The entrence was collapsing! They made it inside a split second before the whole front of Moria crumbled, shuting them in.She felt herself being removed from someone's back and being set on the ground. Gandalf hit the ground twice with staff and the stone on top lit up again.She turned to see Aragorn kneeling next to her.Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
" You risked your neck to help me?" She was far to surprised to say much of anything else.  
  
" I do not know what 'risking my neck is.' But I tried to help."   
  
" Thank you." She barely managed to say.She slowly tried to stand up, using the wall for support. Her legs were shaking, but she could stand on them.  
  
" We have but one choice," Gandalf said breaking the silence," We must now face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there a darker and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the earth. Quiet now, it's a four day journey to the other side, let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boromir slowly made his way through Moria with the Fellowship. He hated caves, always did.The stench of dead dwarf didn't help. His brother Faramir loved caves. He hoped that Faramir had gotton the letter he had sent back to Gondor. He hoped his father and brother were getting along okay without him.So much evil in this world, Faramir was working around the clock to keep the damned invading orcs out of Osgiliath as it is. The more he thought about Gondor the farther his heart sank.He would much rather think about Aurora. He was so curious about her, never once had he met a witch before.The way she acted, he was completely surprised when she had gotten herself caught by the Squid to try to help Frodo.There was something in her eyes especially, something like a hidden strength that he could see. He looked up at her to see her shivering.Her clothes were wet and sticking to her and she had no cloak to keep her warm.  
  
He reached up and undid the metal clasp at the top of his cloak. Gently he touched Aurora's shoulder, as she turned to face him, he handed the cloak to her. She just stared at it a moment before opening her mouth to protest.  
  
" You got far more wet than I did, and I can see you are cold." Boromir said beating her to it.She gave a sigh of defeat and took the cloak.  
  
" Thanks." She said and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders.  
  
" Gandalf is there another way around?" Aragorn asked as he came out the door in front of them. Boromir hadn't even noticed that Aragorn had been gone.  
  
" It would take an extra week to go around.Is the way blocked?"  
  
Aragorn shook his furiously. " Much worse."He mumbled under his breath.  
  
" We do not have many options, we must go this way no matter what lays ahead. We don't have time to keep taking the long way around."Gandalf said." What is it?"  
  
Aragorn mumbled something in Elvish to him.Boromir watched Legolas stiffen beside him,what were they saying to each other?  
  
" We have no choice."Gandalf moved past Aragorn and through the doorway Boromir followed after and stopped frozen as he came through to a large cavern.His breath left him and his stomach churned. He had seen many things in his life, but this as by far the worst of them. Not only were dead Dwarves everywhere, but parts of them were flung everwhere too, heads ,arms,and legs with no bodies and pools of dried blood were unavoidable.The others had the same reaction as he did when they entered, exept Gandalf who just walked through to the other side without a backward glance.  
  
" What could possibly do damage like this?" Aurora had steaded herself against the wall,her legs looked as if they might just not be able to hold her, and her face had paled.  
  
" Nothing human." Aragorn said, he too quickly strode to the other side of the cavern, everybody else close behind.  
  
" Wait!" Aurora ran over to Gandalf," Gandalf, it is custom of my people to say a prayer for those murdered."Gandalf looked back and sighed.  
  
  
  
" Quickly."He said after a short pause.Boromir watched as she quickly turned and went back in. She dropped to one knee and clasped her hands in front of her eyes.She started to speak in a different language.  
  
" What is she saying, Gandalf?"Boromir asked.Gandalf listened for a moment then spoke:  
  
" Great Beings, guide the souls of those lost,  
  
Take them to the lands of their fathers  
  
Give their names rest, and their souls peace  
  
Bring judgement to their wrong doers  
  
May their memory live on forever."  
  
Aurora dropped her arms to her side, she took out one of her long knives and slit her right palm.As she slide her hand across the floor, leavng her blood with theirs, she whispered," Be at peace, Souls of Moria." 


	8. The Staircase

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings.These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad, Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.  
  
I also use alot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.  
  
Author's note: Just so you know, at the end of the chapter it may seem like i cut something out, cause i did. I took a little section out of this chpter and it is very noticable,though, it was nessicary.  
  
Chapter 8:The Staircase  
  
Aurora wrapped a bit of cloth around the cut. It didn't hurt, mostly cause she had done that too many times before, it just bled a little.She walked past the Fellowship, almost as if it never happened.  
  
" You show much respect for those you did not know," Legolas said as she walked past him.She stopped for a moment but didn't turn around.  
  
" These Dwarves were unmercifully killed,the least I can do for them," She turned to look him right in the eye,"Is show them respect."She turned away quickly before he could see the tears in her eyes she was fighting. In about a second all the bad memories came flooding back to her.Her parents,all the wars she had fought, all the massacres she had seen,All those times she had been tortured, and Travis.....No! She wouldn't let herself remeber all this pain, grief wouldn't rule her life, not again!  
  
She didn't bother to turn around to see if the others were following she just kept walking.She looked up to see an enormous staircase in front of her.  
  
" You have got to be kidding me." She said flatly. Of course bad luck seemed to follow them so she realy wasn't surprised," Just another way to slow us down."  
  
"Beautiful," Pippin mumbled sardonically.  
  
" Well up we go," Gandalf said and quickly started up the stairs.Boromir and Aurora glanced at each other for a brief second.  
  
" After you," She motioned him up the stairs.  
  
" Ladies first," He gave her a sly smile, she gave him a mock glare but started up the steps anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
It felt as if they been climbing stairs for centuries, even though it had only been about an hour. There was little to no way of keeping track of time in here,as far as Aurora knew they had been in here about three days.She cursed herself for geting so used to elevators.She slipped as part of the stair gave way under her foot.She put her hand out to grab something, falling forty feet wasn't something she wanted to do.At the last second Aragorn grabbed her arm, and helped her to her feet.  
  
" You must be careful, that would not have been a comfortable fall."  
  
" Duh," Was all she said before she kept climbing up the stairs.It was a bad omen, almost falling like that.She had cold shivers running down her back since the moment she entered here.She felt a pang of guilt at knowig she hadn't told them the other option. She could have taken Frodo over the mountain using magic.If anything happened now she would never forgive herself. She was brought out of thought as she bumped Legolas.She opened her mouth to ask what the hold up was when she heard Gandalf say," I have no memory of this place."  
  
*********  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boromir watched Aurora sleep.She sat there her head hung and her arms were crossed. She didn't seem to mind sleeping in a sitting position on a cold stone floor.   
  
"If you drew a picture it would last longer," Legolas said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
" I was just thinking."  
  
" About her."Boromir shot him a glare.  
  
" What place does she live in where she is surprised if a man should help her?" he thought about how surprised she had been when Aragorn saved her from the Watcher, and she had been confused when he had given her his cloak.  
  
" She lives among the race of men.In her world though, they are corrupt and evil, and she had come accustomed to being ignored and disrespected by men." Gandalf said over his shoulder.  
  
" Then why would she live there?" Pippin asked only just getting interested in the conversation.  
  
" She has no choice, she must live there, regardless how the people act."It was very plain on his face that he knew something that the others didn't. Boromir remembered what Elrond had said to Gandalf ' you know something that the others don't', that was right after Gandalf had mentioned her father,Troy.' Pr...Aurora Borealis.' What was she saying before her name? As Boromir put the few pieces the answer revealed itself.  
  
" She is royalty." It wasn't a question.  
  
" Her Royal Highness, the Princess Majesty Aurora Borealis." Gandalf said it flatly as if it were nothing." Wake her we should soon be leaving.Do not speak of this to her, she didn't tell you she was royalty for a reason." Boromir shook his head in complete confusion. He walked over and reached down to wake her.His hand had barely touched her shoulder before she reacted to it.She jumped to her feet grabbed his arm and twisted it around and brought her long knife to his neck, she did it so fast only Legolas had seen it. She stopped barely before she cut his throat.  
  
" Boromir?!" She said half in relief and half in anger and annoyance.She dropped the knife and released his arm."You scared me half to death, why do you sneak around like that?" She put a hand on her chest and breathed deeply, and muttered something in another language.Boromir rubbed his neck where Aurora's long knife had been.  
  
" Sorry," They said in unison.  
  
" I guess I should have warned you,don't try waking me up 'cause I might take your head off.I only need to sleep for an hour or two before getting up anyway."  
  
Gandalf gave a shout behind them and said," It's that way."  
  
"He's remebered." Merry said as he got to his feet.  
  
" No but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf headed down the corridor to the very left.Boromir picked up his sword and shield and started down after Gimli.He saw Aurora at the the doorway down, she just stood hesitating to go in.  
  
"Are you afraid of the dark?"he asked mockingly.  
  
" I just do not like small,dark corridors." He smiled and put his arm around her.  
  
" I'll be right here with you, just hold onto me."She took a deep breath and followed him into darkness. 


	9. Orc Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings.These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.  
  
I also use alot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.  
  
Chapter 9: orc attack  
  
Aurora gripped Boromir's arm.She hated dark places,the " incident" was to blame for that.She shuddered as she thought of it, for five minutes Aurora had been in total darkness, a nightmare, consumed in a darkness unheard of by humans.Now she couldn't be in dark places, evil there or not.Dark magic was a powerful force, very few witches could withstand such an uncommon faceoff with magic that strong, she'd been lucky.Actually that word wouldn't fit either, she had never fully healed from that traumatic experience, thats why evil had such an effect on her.The journey with the Ring would be hard, hard on what purity was still left in her heart.  
  
They came to the end of the corridor and into a large cavern.She let out the breath she had been holding and eased her grip on Boromir's arm.  
  
"Let me risk a little more light." The stone of Gandalf's staff brightened a bit more to reveal the inside of the cavern." The dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf." Aurora's jaw dropped, dwarrowdelf was said not to have existed, only a legend of this great Dwarf city.  
  
"Damn," Was all she could say.The great stone pillars in that lined the main walkway were intricately designed and well made."This must have taken centuries to build."  
  
" Indeed it did Aurora,almost two hundred years." Gimli proudly explained the work of his kin.He stopped and looked to his right, he gasped and ran from the group.  
  
" Gimli!" Gandalf shouted after him as loud as he dared.They then turned to follow him into a side room.A large stone box sat in the middle, a small shaft of light fell on the writting atop the box.She didn't even need to look at it to know she couldn't read it,but she could tell a coffin when she saw one.She glanced up at Gandalf who was pulling a book from a Dwarf's hands.  
  
"We can not get out..." Gandalf started but she couldn't listen. Knowing how these Dwarves spent their last minutes was something she didn't want to know.She took a step backward and almost tripped over a large body.This body was too large to be a Dwarf or an orc, she kneeled down and rolled the body over to see it's face.Her assumption proved right when she saw the face.The flat nose,the sunken eye sockets, and the short forehead easily shoved that it wasn't an orc.It was a Yaderin. Yaderins were never seen in Middle-Earth,and definetly never in Dwarf caves.What bothered her more was the fact that the skin was still warm, it was a fresh kill, half an hour at the most.  
  
A series of loud thunks made her look up.She watched as a skeleton slid down a well in the corner.The sound was loud enough to wake the dead, or to draw the attention of orcs to them.They all fell silent listening for the smallest sound...nothing.Aurora heard the others let out a breath in unison.  
  
"Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf shouted at Pippin.  
  
*Thump*  
  
" Please tell me I was the only one to hear that." Aurora said when she heard a drum beat.  
  
*Thump,Thump*   
  
The beat became many and louder.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas said with distain.Aurora got to her feet and pulled out her longknives.Boromir ran over to the door and looked out.Two arrows hit the door two inches in front of him.He slammed the doors and turned to face them.  
  
"They have a cave troll." He mumbled flatly and braced the door with axes and swords that had been dropped by Dwarves.  
  
" Frodo get back," Aurora shouted to Frodo as she shoved him and the other hobbits to the back of the cave.The orcs started to pound on the door and used their weapons to chop holes in the old wood.Legolas and Aragorn used their bows to shoot arrows through the holes. The door shattered open and orcs poured in.They were outnumbered 10 to 1.Aurora plunged her knife into the first orc the came near her, then swung around to get the one behind her.The orcs just kept coming and coming, it was all she could do to stay on her feet much more keep herself alive.She kicked an orc in the jaw as he jumped at her.  
  
" Aurora behind you!" Pippin shouted from the back of the cave. She turned and was confronted with a large troll.   
  
" Oh my Go...." The troll brought his club down three feet next to her, the force of it knocked her to the floor.He brought it down again, but Aurora moved.She jumped to her feet and dodged as the troll swung at her again.An orc grabbed her from behind and held her tight so the troll could get a good shot at her.The troll lifted his club above his head and started to bring it down,but mid-way he let out a shout and turned away from her. Legolas stood on a ledge behind the troll, he notched another arrow and was ready to take another shot.Aurora turned in the orc's grip and stabbed him in the chest.  
  
The orcs had thinnned out.Unfortunatly the troll was going to be far more trouble than the orcs.Aurora turned to find Frodo, but she couldn't see him.She did see Merry and Pippin,though, they were having fun trying to hide from the troll that was chasing them around.She ran across the room where Gandalf, Gimli, and Boromir were fighting another,smaller,group of orcs that had just come through the doors.She put her longknives back and concentrated her magic on those eighteen orcs.she lifted her hands,and the orcs,upward.The orcs floated above them, suspended for a moment.She brought her arms down and they dropped with such force the ground shook.  
  
" Gandalf, where's Frodo?" She asked as she walked around the dead orcs.  
  
" I don't know," he replied. He scanned the room with his eyes looking for him just as she had done.  
  
" Aragorn!Aragorn!" Frodo shouted at the top of his lungs.The troll was holding him by his foot. He grabbed his sword and sliced the troll's hand.Aragorn was there in a second holding a spear with three prongs on the end. When the troll lifted his club, Aragorn pierced his right side with it. The troll wasn't even fazed, he back-handed Aragorn into the wall and pulled the spear out of himself.Frodo took those two seconds to try and run, but the troll happened to be ready for it.He blocked Frodo's way around him, Frodo took a step back and turned to the large monster in front of him.The troll didn't hesitate before he thrust the spear into Frodo.Frodo let out a gasp and then fell to the ground.  
  
"Frodo!" Aurora shouted at the top of her lungs.The troll turned to her hearing the shout, and Aurora turned a fiery gaze upon him.For a brief moment they just stared at each other."Legolas! Cover your ears." She shouted over her shoulder at the elf. She gave him two seconds to comply before she covered her own ears and screamed a loud screech.Trolls have sensitive hearing and don't like high pitched sounds, Aurora took advantage of this knowledge.The troll stumbled and dropped his club so he could cover his ears.Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir,Merry,and Pippin( Legolas was busy covering his ears) took advantage of his state of defenselessness and attacked.  
  
Merry and Pippin jumped on his back and started stabbing him with their little swords.The troll started hopping around trying to get them off him.Everyone else just attacked him from the ground.He got hold of Merry and flung him from his back.Pippin stabbed the troll in the back of the neck, making the troll scream, Legolas took aim with his bow and shot the troll in the mouth, the arrow pierced the soft skin in the top of his mouth and went straight to his brain.the troll fell down a second later, dead. Aurora breathed a sigh of relief, then ran over to where Frodo lay, hoping to use the medicine Tansy gave her on Frodo. Aragorn was already there and pulled him up to a sitting position.  
  
Frodo took in a deep breath and mumbled," I'm all right."Aragorn glanced at Aurora just as confused as he was.  
  
" I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said with some amusement.Frodo unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a coat of Mithril.Aurora sighed and shook her head.  
  
" You are full of surprises master Baggins."Gimli laughed. Amusement left them as they heard an orc shriek come through the door.  
  
" To the Bridge of Khazad dûm." 


	10. Loss of a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the people belong to the beloved J.R.. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask...maybe.

I also use a lot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.

Author's Note: Thank you all who submitted a review. The reason I put great detail into the witches is because I wanted them to seem like regular people and not some mythical force of nature. I decided to keep the basic story line the same, so don't expect Aurora to change much of what happens in the movies.

Chapter 10: Loss of a friend

The Fellowship ran as fast as they could away from the orcs that followed behind, all silently wishing they hadn't come this way. Aurora glanced over her shoulder to see how many orcs were following. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw all the orcs that were behind them. Somehow what they just went through seemed like child's play now, seeing what would soon come. Orcs were coming from everywhere, even the ceiling and the floor! The orcs started to close in around them, because of their great numbers they even started to get in front of them.

" Move or be moved!" Aurora shouted at them as she used her magic to shove them aside so they could get through. She was starting to drain herself and she could feel it. Using so much Bound magic would soon drain her completely and she would be beyond useless. The hole she had just made for them to get through a moment ago had closed up with more orcs blocking the gap. They closed in around them not leaving even a space for a hobbit to get through. The Fellowship stood in a small circle with their backs to each other. Deep inside Aurora knew that if it really came down to having to fight these many orcs, it would be up to her and Gandalf to get rid of most the orcs. As the army of orcs got ready to advance, a loud sound like rock rubbing against rock stopped them. An orange light like that of fire shone to their left, and in an instant, every last orc turned on their heels and ran back the way they came in record time.

Boromir turned and looked at the light," What new devilry is this?"Aragorn turned to look at Aurora with an accusing glare. She glanced up to see him glaring at her and knew what he was thinking.

" Yeah, yeah I did that."Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

" It's a Balrog of Morgoth, this foe is beyond any of you. Run!" With his cue they ran faster than any of them knew they had the strength left for, until they came to a narrow doorway that would only fit one person through at a time. Aurora held back to see the others got through first. Legolas went through before her and then motioned for her to follow.

" Go, I'll be right behind you!" She shouted after him and then turned to face the Balrog.

Legolas watched Aurora back away from the door and turn back to the oncoming problem, he had to go tell Gandalf. As he followed in the direction the others had gone he noticed a large staircase. The rest of the group had been waiting for Aurora and him to catch up. Legolas came to a stop in front of Gandalf.

" Where is Aurora?" Gandalf asked before he had even fully stopped.

" She just stayed behind with the Balrog." Gandalf thought for a moment before saying answering.

"Éthem."

" What is an Éthem?" Merry asked as he looked up at the door Aurora should have come through already.

"Many spells put together at once to make many things happen at once." A split second after he said that the Balrog let out a roar so loud the whole place shook. Aurora came flying out the door shouting " Run! Go,go,go,go!" A small wave of water came out the door after her and with that command they all continued down the stairs.

" What did you do?"Pippin shouted at her as they ran down the stairs.

" I think I just made him madder." In response the Balrog rammed into the wall behind them. Legolas could see she was tired, she was pushing herself too hard and he could tell. They hurried fast down the stairs putting some distance between them and the Balrog. Moria had been poorly tended over the years and many parts of the stairs fell away as they walked over them. A large hole had fallen away from the stairs in front of them, too large to just walk over. Legolas jumped over and motioned for someone to follow him.

" Ladies first." Boromir said and pushed Aurora over the hole, instinctively she grabbed at Legolas to prevent herself from falling off the set of stairs. Legolas gently maneuvered her behind him and motioned for Gandalf to be next. The Balrog ran into the wall behind them again shaking the cavern. The stairs were in bad condition as it was, the Balrog shaking the whole place hadn't helped that and another chunk of stair started to fall. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped before the stair gave way. The gap was noticeably bigger now, with Gimli, Sam, Frodo, and Aragorn on the other side. Out of those only Aragorn would be able to make the jump and he would never leave the others behind. Aragorn reached back and threw Sam over the gap with little effort and turned back to help Gimli, but the Dwarf had his pride.

" Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Gimli jumped and barely reached the other side. Legolas reached up and grabbed Gimli's beard to keep him from falling off." Not the BEARD!" He shouted at Legolas as he pulled him up. If the situation hadn't been so serious Aurora might have laughed at the comical scenario, but they were racing against time, the wall the Balrog was trying to get through was yielding to the fiery monster.

An arrow shot out of nowhere barely missing Legolas. They all turned to find that a few orcs were on a ledge several hundred feet away shooting at them. He took out his bow and notched an arrow. He pulled back on the string and then let go, shooting the arrow straight across the gap hitting an orc in between the eyes. The scream of the orc just infuriated the Balrog more and he pounded on the wall with all his strength. The weakened staircase couldn't hold on and the stairs split so the top where Frodo and Aragorn stood just balanced precariously on the two pieces on the base.

" Lean forward!" Aragorn shouted over the roar of the Balrog. The broken staircase shifted with their weight and tipped forward. The two parts of the stair collided, Aragorn and Frodo jumped and made it safely to where the others continued down the stairs faster than ever. Behind them Legolas heard the Balrog finally break through the wall.

The fellowship came around a corner and turned to find the bridge close by...unfortunately the Balrog was even closer. The poured all their energy into their legs, willing them to push forward to beat the Balrog to the bridge. Aurora ran at the back of the group. She was determined not to let the Balrog get near anyone in the Fellowship, even if she had to drain herself of all her strength and magic to do so. The bridge of Khazad dûm was thin so that they could only cross one at a time, because of her running position the others went over first leaving her and Gandalf alone on the other side.

" Go. Frodo needs you, I can handle him." Aurora indicated the pillar of fire with a nod of her head, and Gandalf shook his.

" Your magic will save Frodo, but not here or now !" He shoved her with more strength than a man of that age should have and she stumbled and fell on the bridge. Aurora rapidly scrambled to her feet and went across, but not the whole way to the end of the bridge. She turned to see where Gandalf was, someone grasped her arm and tried pulling over but she yanked her arm free and stayed where she was. Gandalf moved onto the bridge only a little ways to lure the Balrog over. A feeling of sickness so strong over took Aurora that she almost passed what was coming, Gandalf was going die, and she to had to stop it! She had to!

" You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted and pounded the bridge with the bottom of his staff. the Balrog tried to advance but, the bridge cracked and broke under the weight of the monster. Aurora watched as it fell down, what looked like, a bottomless pit. But the Balrog wasn't done yet. In a last effort he raised his whip and lashed out at Gandalf. the whip caught Gandalf's leg and pulled him down.

" No." Aurora said under breath and shot across the bridge like lightning. Gandalf was hanging on to the side on the bridge trying to pull himself back up. Aurora slid over and grabbed his hand just as he let go of the bridge.

" I got you." She said to him, she laid on the bridge her top half hanging over as she pulled Gandalf up, an orc stood on the other side of where the bridge was and aimed with his bow.

"Aurora!" Gimli shouted hoping to get her attention, but to no avail. The orc released his arrow and it flew across to where Aurora and Gandalf were.

Aurora bit down on her bottom lip drawing blood as she felt the arrow pierce her arm, going almost all the way through. She had almost dropped Gandalf when she felt the pain that filled her arm.

" You're slipping! Hold on Gandalf!" But Gandalf was letting go.

" Help Him." Was all he said before he let go of her hand.

" Gandalf!" Her scream filled the cavern and tears filled her eyes blurring her vision. Someone picked her up and carried her out of Moria, through the rest of the maze of tunnels.

Then she heard a voice, maybe only in her head, voice of the man who had betrayed her family more than once. it laughed so clearly, then it said in an evil voice," You failed child! You couldn't save him. GIVE UP!" The voice of Sarumon was far too familiar to ignore. In response to him she said the one thing she had been saying since her parents died.

" Sarumon, dís comæch fei pish e hyell 'em." ( Sarumon, you're a dead man when I find you)


	11. Lothlórien

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.  
  
I also use alot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.  
  
Chapter 11: Lothlórien  
  
"I got it, don't touch."  
  
"Your arm will need tending to."  
  
"I'm a big girl; I can take care of it."  
  
"Well you obviously can't because the arrow is still in your arm."  
  
"If you would BACK OFF I could get it out!" Aurora slapped Legolas' hand away for the hundredth time as he tried to help her get the arrow out of her arm. She sat down on a rock with her back to him. She snapped the arrow in half, and slowly starting to pull the tip out. The pain was unbearable. With one last frustrated pull, the arrow came out of her arm bringing much blood with it. Aurora took the top off one of the blue vials Tansy had given her the day she left Rivendell. The bleeding stopped as she rubbed the strong medicine on the wound. The pain was still there but not as bad as before.Tansy would have to look at it later.She looked over her shoulder at how the others were doing.Sam was crying a river, Merry and Pippin weren't in much better shape. Frodo was in a total daze, he had a blank look on his face and his eyes were open but unseeing.Gimli and Boromir just had very grim looks on their faces. Legolas was harder to read, he looked as if Gandalf's death hadn't affected him, but you could tell he was hurting just like everybody else.  
  
" Legolas, get the map." Aragorn said as he wiped off his sword.Legolas turned away to retrieve the map.  
  
"Give them a moment for pities sake." Boromir said to Aragorn.  
  
" By night these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." An alarm went off in Aurora's head when Aragorn said Lothlórien. A certain Elf was there she didn't want to run into again, but choice did they have? Still she didn't move, if he saw her there, the rest of the Fellowship wouldn't be welcomed.  
  
Boromir tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Come on then, we have to get moving." He picked her bag up and motioned for her to follow him. Reluctantly she stood and followed him.Tears threatened to fall as they walked. Not because of the pain in her arm, but because of the sense of failure that filled her.Another man's blood was on her hands, she had let him fall. A conflict started in her heart, half said she was being too hard on herself and it wasn't her fault, the other half condemned her for screwing up. Being shot didn't help how she felt.   
  
The edge of Lothlórien towered in front of them. It seemed as if nothing lived there, not a sound came from inside. Aurora could feel the magic flowing out of it though. Magic of this level was only generated from witches though.Odd.But she paid no more attention to it. They walked into the strange world, nothing moved, nothing made noise, honestly it frightened Aurora.She walked along silently, her hands on her long knives ready for any attack. Deep inside she had the distinct feeling that they were being watched, that they were being followed.  
  
"Stay close young hobbits, they saw a great sorceress lives here. An elf witch of terrible power, all which look upon her fall under her spell... and are never seen again." Aurora scoffed at how superstitious Gimli was.  
  
" Gimli, it's a dumb legend,don't worry about it." She said that mostly to comfort Frodo, who she could tell was actually believing Gimli's tale.  
  
" Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily,I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." At that point many elves appeared from, what seemed like nowhere, all of them armed with bows and arrows.  
  
" A Dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." An elf stepped forward from the rest. Anger boiled in Aurora when she saw who it was. The elf turned to look at her, and all the curiosity drained from his eyes, replaced by raw hate. "Aurora." He said in an icy voice.  
  
"Haldir." She said with equal hate. Their eyes meet and they stared at each other levelly for a time.Aurora patience was wearing thin, it always did when she was around him. She was sure he felt the same; they never parted on pleasant terms.   
  
"You can go no further." He said curtly. He started to walk away but Aurora stopped him.  
  
" Haldir!" She followed after him." Wake up, you know what the hell is at stake here. Even if you didn't I'd be happy to educate you."  
  
" That evil cannot be kept here. You feel it, it cannot be allowed."  
  
"Where would you like him to go?!" She fairly screamed at him. Haldir fell silent for a moment then opened his mouth to answer but Aurora cut him off.  
  
"You do not trust me, this I know. I know that you do not want me here, that being the case I'll leave, but help him." Aurora pointed back at Frodo. Haldir looked at Frodo for a moment then back at Aurora.  
  
"Agreed." He said something to the Elves that still aimed their weapons at them. Aurora turned around and grabbed her pack, intending to keep her part of the deal. Legolas took hold of her good arm to keep her there.  
  
"Haldir." Legolas said addressing his kin calmly. Haldir turned to see Legolas gripping Aurora's arm, and Aurora trying to make him let go." The girl is under my protection, I must watch her." Aurora's eyes opened up wider when he said that.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Time out! What do you mean ' the girl is under your protection'?"  
  
"I promised Elrond I would protect you."  
  
"As did I." Boromir said. Aurora just blinked and stopped fighting Legolas.  
  
" Wha....? Continue, whatever, ya know I don't even care anymore." She said more to herself than anyone else. Haldir stared at Aurora for a moment and then told the Fellowship to follow him.   
  
They followed an invisible path that only Haldir could see. As they made their way deeper into Lórien, Aurora started to see new things. Platforms up in the trees, stairs that wrapped around the trees, and bridges connecting the platforms in-between the trees.  
  
" It is another's days walk to our destination, we will rest here for the night."Haldir motioned up at one of the platforms. Aurora welcomed the rest because the pain in her arm was worsening as they walked. Haldir led them up the stairs to a large platform. There seemed to be light coming from the trees themselves, you had to look closely to see that the Elves had installed lighting in their trees. Aurora reached out to touch one of the lights and a searing pain went through her arm.   
  
"Haldir. I was shot in the arm; I must call one of my Healers to examine it." Haldir turned and nodded.  
  
"Call your Healer then." Aurora set her bag down and pulled out her cell phone. It was quite convenient to have witches in places where they can really help. Such as the witch that had created these Interdimensional cell phones, you could call anyone, anywhere, anytime, with no plan and no need of batteries. Just about every witch had them. Aurora quickly sent a text message to her student Tansy:  
  
SHOT IN THE ARM, COME TO MIDDLE-EARTH.BRING SUGERY KIT. 


	12. Tansy the Healer

-Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.  
  
I also use allot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you all that submitted a review! Many of you noticed Aurora and Haldir don't have the best relationship, but what is the cause of there hate? You get to find out next chapter. If you have any suggestions e-mail me, id love to know your ideas. Thankx again!  
  
Chapter 12: Tansy the Healer  
  
Aurora set the phone down and waited for a reply to her text. Her phone beeped loudly twice, indicating that she had a new text message:  
  
WHERE IN MIDDLE-EARTH?  
  
was Tansy's reply. Aurora let out a breath relieved that Tansy got the message. Aurora replied back:  
  
TRACK THE SIGNAL.  
  
Tansy didn't reply back, meaning she was already on her way.   
  
" What is that?" Pippin asked as he stared at her phone.  
  
" It's a cell phone. oh geez..." Aurora knew there would be no way to explain a phone to him." Um... It just makes it easier to talk to people." She searched for the words to make it clearer to him. Pippin looked confused, and all Aurora could do was shrug. There was a shift in the magic around them before a hole appeared on the far side of the platform. A young woman with dark skin and yellow-orange hair stepped through the whole holding a large square purse. Aurora rolled her eyes at Tansy's outfit, which consisted of a pair of hip hugger jeans and a black halter top.   
  
" I HATE those stupid portals. So much trouble." she said as she turned and faced Aurora.  
  
" Hey Tansy." Was all Aurora replied.  
  
" What up? Oh." Tansy looked at her bloodied shirt with concern." That doesn't look good."  
  
" You think it looks bad, it feels even better." Tansy knelt next to her and opened her bag, which was actually a box with trays inside with all her surgery tools.  
  
" Do you have an undershirt on?" Tansy asked as she soaked a small knife and a pair of tweezers in a sanitizing liquid.  
  
" Yeah why?"  
  
" I can't get at the wound with that there." Tansy motioned to the torn and bloody shirt sleeve. Aurora nodded and started unbuttoning her shirt. Aurora was glad she had remembered to put on an undershirt before she left. The undershirt was really a blue tanktop, it revealed allot more skin than she would have liked.  
  
" Ouch." Tansy said when she go her first look at the wound." Okay I'll need to take an x-ray of your arm." Tansies pulled out, what looked like, a Game Boy but with allot more buttons. She flipped the switch on its side and pressed it to Aurora's arm." Well, well, well..." She pulled the device away from Aurora's arm and turned the screen towards Aurora." Would you mind telling me what that is?"  
  
Aurora glanced at the screen that had a very detailed pitcher of the inside of her arm on it. Her eyes almost came out of her head when she saw the arrow head in her arm." I thought I pulled that out!"  
  
"You obviously thought wrong. That is probably the thing that's been bothering you. Well it has to come out." Aurora nodded in agreement with her student. Tansy dried off the knife that had bee soaking and grabbed some cloth. Aurora was fairly used to this, she had been injured so many times she couldn't remember them all. All those times had been good practice for Tansy, the only Healer of her five students.  
  
Legolas stared at Aurora. He couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
He wouldn't. It was impossible. But he stared anyway, the reality of it sinking in. All over exposed arms and upper chest were scars. Deep, unhealed, and very visible scars. There were stab marks, arrow wounds, and scars caused by what he didn't want to know. One stood out amongst the rest. It was more than half a hand span wide, it ran from the top of her right shoulder and disappeared into her shirt. He closed his eyes and looked away. What caused this? Who did this?  
  
He looked back and his eyes met Aurora's. She knew he had been staring. And for only a second, her eyes revealed the world of pain she had been through. But even then she didn't cover her scars; there was almost a sense of pride in these wounds she had suffered through.  
  
"Well let me tell you, when I get this hole closed up, It's going to leave a nice sized scar." Tansy said as if she could read minds.  
  
"One of the many." Aurora answered back.  
  
"If you weren't so reckless, there wouldn't bee so many scars. You seem to enjoy putting yourself in dangers way."  
  
"Well I don't enjoy it; it's just sometimes it's unavoidable. There are some things I'm willing to go through to see the right thing done."  
  
"Right, or it's just…" Aurora cut Tansy off mid sentence with a sharp rebuke in another language. Legolas watched them. They were close friends, but Tansy submitted to Aurora's authority without question. 'Princess Aurora Borealis' Legolas remembered what Gandalf had called Aurora. It was hard to think of her as royalty, she never acted like it, but then again he had only known her a week.  
  
Tansy gave a hard pull, and the arrow tip cam out of Aurora's arm. Aurora gave a shout and jumped.  
  
"Ha! Got it. Okay I'll just sew you up and be one my way!" Tansy said cheerfully. "Are there any more scrapes or bruises I can work on while I'm here or will that be all?" Tansy finished stitching Aurora up at lightning speed.  
  
"This will be fine thank you. Sorry I have to keep calling you out here to heal me, but for a fourteen year old, I would say this is good practice. Oh Tansy? Do not at any cost tell ANYONE what happened. Chad will want to go to war over this and Bardis will have a melt down. " Tansy nodded. Fourteen winters! Legolas was surprised that she was so young but an expert Healer. Tansy turned around quickly to look at him and the others of the Fellowship.  
  
"Sorry I was unable to chat with you all, maybe next time Aurora gets shot." Tansy looked right at Legolas, and got a mischievous look in her eyes. She looked at Aurora but pointed at Legolas. " Mue Doesche."   
  
Aurora glanced up to look at Tansy and then at Legolas." Didn't notice." She said flatly and looked down to admire Tansy's stitch job. Tansy's mouth dropped open in disbelief.  
  
" Like hell you didn't notice!" When Tansy said that Aurora's face started to turn a shade of dark pink." Thought so." Tansy said.  
  
"I think you better get back to New York before Chad notices you're gone." Aurora waved her hand dismissing Tansy. As Tansy left Legolas turned to Aurora.  
  
"What did she say?" Legolas asked. Aurora's face turned from pink to flaming red. Whatever it meant, Legolas thought, Aurora agreed.  
  
For you who don't speak Witch, Tansy said "He's hot" when pointing at Legolas. 


	13. Discussion Closed

-Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe. I also use allot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you everybody who submitted a review! You guys rock!  
  
13: Chad slammed his fist into the wall," You should have told me!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Chad, shut up. I was told not to tell you, oh Judith? Aurora's gonna kill you for disobeying her." Tansy sat in the class room with Aurora's other students. Tansy didn't actually believe Aurora would kill Judith, but the threat was still there. Chad was furious about what happened to Aurora, he was even madder when Tansy refused to tell him where she had been. Judith, the Mind Reader, naturally invaded her thoughts and discovered about the accident with Aurora. Judith had big mouth and told everybody.  
  
"I do NOT have a big mouth!" Judith said stubbornly.  
  
"Hey what did I tell you about searching my thoughts?" Tansy said threateningly.  
  
"Back off, it's not her fault she can read minds, it's her Gift!" Ray, Judith's twin, automatically came to her defense.  
  
"Was I talking to you?" Tansy shot a glare at Ray. It was almost scary how much Judith and Ray looked alike. Short brown hair, green eyes, and Irish tempers. Wherever Judith went Ray went, and vice versa, and it was getting annoying.  
  
Hazel, Arianna, and Bardis sat in the far corner of the room. Hazel had given up getting involved with their fights. Arianna didn't partake in their arguments because when she did, Ray took to calling her 'Half Witch'. It wasn't Arianna's fault her mom was a pixie and her father was a witch. And Bardis just sat there, staring into another world, not saying anything, not moving, didn't look like he was breathing. As Aurora predicted Bardis had a melt down. The Five, as Aurora's students called themselves, knew better than to bother him when he was like this. is eyes had gone from silvery blue to just white.  
  
"No, you were not talking to me, which is surprising, because you are ALWAYS talking!" Ray shouted at Tansy. On instinct, Tansy slapped Ray rather hard across the face, leaving a perfect image of her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" Ray shouted. Ray lunged at Tansy hoping to slap her back, fortunately Bardis chose that moment to come out of his coma-like trance. He tripped Ray and then put a foot on Rays back to keep him from getting up.  
  
"You all need to grow up." Bardis said. His usually handsome face was twisted in a nasty scowl "I am going to Middle-Earth myself tonight and will a long talk with her and get this straightened out. Until I come back you are all to keep your mouths shut, and do nothing related to Aurora's situation. Understood?" Every one nodded.  
  
"Good"   
  
"Lothlórien didn't look this big on the map in Elrond's study." Frodo said to Aurora as they continued walking the next morning. Aurora smiled down at him.  
  
"I thought everything looked big to a hobbit." Aurora was in unnaturally good mood this morning.  
  
"I do not know why you're so happy this morning." Frodo mumbled.  
  
"Its just cause your in a bad mood, I know that losing Gandalf was hurtful to you, but..."  
  
"How could you know. " It wasn't a question , he just doubted that Aurora felt heart ache.  
  
"Well believe it or not Frodo, you're not the only one to lose someone there care about." Aurora tried to keep her sadness under wraps for the time being. Now was NOT a good time to be worrying about her personal problems.  
  
"Who have you lost?" Frodo seemed intent on proving that Aurora was lying. The rest of the people that they were walking with fell silent waiting for her to answer. Well If they REALLY wanted to know, they may as well.  
  
"I lost my parents when I was nine years old. I have lost many friends. I lost the man I loved." She had said the last part in a whisper. Tears cam to her eyes when she thought of Travis . He had been the only man she ever loved. When he died, Aurora had vowed never to love another, and for 6 years she had kept that promise.  
Frodo fell silent, he too understood what it was like losing his parents.  
  
"So there you have it." Aurora tried to sound emotionless, but she heard her voice crack as more memories of her and Travis surfaced. She cleared her throat. She was surprisingly happy that Frodo didn't ask anymore questions about it. There was no way she was going to tell these....men.... her personal life in full after knowing them a week! Aurora pushed Travis's memories to the back of her mind, NOT NOW, she thought. But even after only knowing them a week, she had reacted oddly to what Tansy had said about Legolas. Thank the beings she had been merciful and said it in the Witch language. But in fact it was true, Legolas was rather handsome. She felt her face turn red again. 'Stop thinking about him!' She shouted at herself.  
  
This is bad. Was it possible that only after a week she was attracted to Legolas? She shook her head, she wouldn't believe it. She had bigger problems to worry about. Like the strange foreseeing dreams she'd been having the past week. They showed a battle, orcs were everywhere, so were Yaderins, and certain members of the Fellowship. Strangest of all was she saw HERSELF, in her dreams. Foreseers are not supposed to see themselves in their dreams. What was going on? Hazel had always told her that she was special, stronger than most witches that Hazel knew. As if she didn't have enough to worry about, now she was seeing her own future.  
  
Just in that moment, Aurora missed her parents worse than ever. She wanted to sit in her Dads lap and be rocked to sleep. Or have her Mother sing her a lullaby, the things she had been robbed of in her childhood. But she was an adult now and she didn't have time to wallow in self-pity. If there was a reason behind Aurora's awful life, she didn't know it.  
  
"Aurora? Aurora??" Frodo shook her arm bringing her back to reality.  
  
"What? Did you need something?" Aurora's eyes focused on the small hobbit next to her.  
  
"You were just standing there, almost like you were in a trance."  
  
"I was just thinking about somebody...err thing, something... I just thought, and you know what I'm good now." Her thoughts jumbled together for a moment, then she pushed them all to the back of her mind. The last thing she needed now was to think.  
  
. 


	14. Galadriel, the other witch

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe. I also use allot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.  
  
Author's Note: Thankx for reviewing! I feel special. TriGemini, good catch when you saw all the tension between Aurora's students, and Aurora's conversation with Frodo. And I'm going to let you in a little secret: It isn't Aurora that tells about herself...but shhhhhh don't tell anybody.  
  
14: Galadriel, the other Witch  
  
Aurora climbed the stairs with the others in the Fellowship. The feeling of Magic was getting stronger, and Aurora didn't like it. In that conversation with Frodo earlier in the day she had told him too much. But he had asked right? Lucky for her he hadn't asked about the whole Haldir thing. She really wasn't in the mood to explain it, but if she didn't Haldir would the second he got the chance to, and he would definitely stretch the truth. She didn't know what his problem was, she had been doing him a favor! He just didn't see it. She was just a kid when it happened anyway, how was she to know the difference? But she still felt guilty whenever it was brought up. So many people died....too bad Haldir wasn't one of them. Aurora was shocked that she would think such a thing, that was uncalled for. Good thing she hadn't put any Magic behind that curse or Haldir would have dropped dead right there! Living with humans was REALLY starting to take its toll.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs, Haldir motioned for them to stop where they were. Aurora looked down, she had a bad feeling about this. Whoever came to see them would know about Gandalf. She was going to get yelled at, in front of the Fellowship! Things just kept getting better! She silently prayed to the Beings for the strength to face the scolding.  
  
When she looked up Aurora saw two people coming down the steps in front of them. The sides of Aurora's mouth twitched with amusement. They had used the basic ' Light' spell, to make them look intimidating. There was a male elf and a female elf, both looked regal. With blonde hair so light it looked white and long white robes that reflected the light around them. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know they were in charge of the place, possibly royal.  
  
"Nine there are now, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf for I would very much like to speak to him." The man said when he reached the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of them. A pain of guilt shot through Aurora when he said that. She female, whom Haldir had told them on the way up was Galadriel, answered his question for him.  
  
"He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel turned to Aurora. She kept talking to the Fellowship, but Aurora could feel Galadriel trying to get into her mind. But with a Mind Reader for a student, Aurora knew how to keep her out.  
  
'You hide your thoughts child. Why?'  
  
'My thoughts are my own, I like to keep it that way.' Aurora stared back at Galadriel not breaking her guard around her thought, or her stare. Galadriel was strong, there was no question about that, but Aurora had the stubbornness that Galadriel did not.  
  
'You are afraid of what I will see.' Not a question.  
  
'No, I am afraid of what you will bring back to me.' The answer was truthful enough, Aurora was afraid of what Galadriel would have her remember. Aurora had spent much of her life trying to forget everything she went through. And if Galadriel thought that she was going to make Aurora remember her worst memories, Galadriel had another thing coming.  
  
'You hide yourself from everyone, except one elf. Only your friend Bardis knows who you truly are.' Aurora was shocked that despite how she tried, Galadriel still got into her thoughts.  
  
'He was not always the only one. But others who knew me died, so I hide so that no more may have to die. They are scared of me, they do not wish to know me.' Aurora was referring to the Fellowship when she said 'they', because she knew Galadriel was going to turn the subject there at some point.  
  
'You have only shown them the side to be afraid of. Some do fear you, but others...two of them...would indeed enjoy knowing you better.'  
  
'Who?' Aurora asked.  
  
'You know who.' Galadriel answered. Aurora paused before saying,  
  
'Legolas and...Frodo.' Aurora didn't need to ask, because in her heart she knew. Guilt fled from her as she realized that Galadriel was telling the truth. But those good feelings disappeared soon. 'My past...even if they did want to know, they would continue to see me as a monster.'  
  
'You think they see you as a monster? It is true that your past is somewhat...scary...but you have dealt with it better than all others I have known, who's past was not nearly as hard. The trials you experienced and still are experiencing are preparing you for the future. Your dreams have told you of what is to come, but you will not be able to deal with it alone. Show them who you are.' Their conversation ended then and there. Aurora had never asked Galadriel the questions she needed to. She had to hope that she would have some time to talk with her privately before they left.  
  
Haldir led them back down the stairs to where they would spend the night. It was a small clearing not far from where they had spoken to Galadriel and Celeborn. Aurora was thankful that she hadn't gotten scolded in front of the Fellowship, because that would have been rather embarrassing. Aurora didn't even bother to unpack or unroll her sleeping bag, she sat down and starting thinking. If Legolas and Frodo wanted to know her better, should she tell them? But she had seen how they looked at her when they saw her scars. Aurora knew that the second she opened up to them, one of the first questions would be 'How did you get those scars?'. But if she didn't tell them and faced what was to come to Middle-Earth alone, she would undoubtedly fail To tell or not to tell, that is the question.  
  
Aurora made up her mind. She knew what she had to do and she would do it. Middle-Earth was going to have some hard times ahead of it, this she knew, she also knew that she had some part in Middle-Earth's future. Tell them, she decided, she wished in her heart that she would have the courage to tell them. 


	15. Bardis

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe. I also use allot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.  
  
Author's Note: This isn't my best chapter I know, but bear with me, we'll get where we're going.  
  
15: Bardis  
  
As Aurora was thinking to herself a shadow shifted behind a tree that Aurora leaned against. As quietly as he could, her watcher stepped from behind the tree so he stood just a little ways behind her. The men she had traveled with looked up at him with great suspicion, he placed one finger to his lip to show them not to say a word. He leaned down so his mouth was inches from Aurora's ear...  
  
"Boo" He whispered. Aurora screamed bloody murder and jumped at least four feet from where she had been sitting. A young elf leaned against the tree laughing. "Everytime." He continued to laugh.  
  
"Bardis?!!!" Aurora got to her feet and jumped in his arms. He hugged her and she hugged back, wrapped in each other's arms. Aurora pulled back from him, a bright smile on her face." What are you doing here? What happened? What did you do?"  
  
"I plead the fifth." Bardis answered. The rest of the Fellowship watched then with wary eyes. "And they are?" Bardis nodded towards the spectators.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Bardis this is the Fellowship, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir. Guys this is my best friend Prince Bardis of Westwood." She turned to him and frowned. ." What did you do to yourself?" She ran her fingers through his short spiky brown hair.  
  
"Oh do you like it? Arianna told me I stood out with my long hair, so she took me to get it cut." Aurora stepped back to look at him, and started to chuckle.  
  
"You look more like a New Yorker than I do." Bardis shrugged at her comment.  
  
"How do you expect to look like a New Yorker? You're never even in New York City half the time." He poked her ribs. Bardis and Aurora had been friends since the day that Aurora had been born. He was more of a brother than a friend, in fact they treated each other in the brother-sister fashion that as friends.  
  
"Are you two courting?" Boromir asked. Aurora and Bardis looked at each other horrified. They pushed away from each other and made a face. "Ewww, I would never marry Bardis. I've known for too long, he's got some really disgusting habits, and he has weird hobbies." Aurora made a face of mock disgust.  
  
"Yeah right, I would be too afraid Aurora would kill me to marry her." Bardis shot her a look of mock disgust too.  
  
:"Kill you? Where would the race of Elves be of their crown prince was killed by his psycho best friend?" Aurora laughed.  
  
"Same place the witches would be if their princess ran off to other world most days of the years." Aurora laughed for only a second and then went silent when she realized Bardis had let out a secret of hers. She glanced sideways at the Fellowship and prayed that they hadn't heard.  
  
"Oh we knew you were a princess." Pippin said as he saw her give them a sideways glance.  
  
"How did you know?" Aurora didn't really need to ask that question she already knew who it was.  
  
"Gandalf told us in Moria." Gimli mumbled. Aurora rolled her eyes and swore under her breath.  
  
"Now was that Lady like?" Bardis teased.  
  
"When have you known me to be Lady like?" She asked back completely serious. Aurora had never been a 'lady'. Very few people hesitated in telling her so.In which case Aurora would simply reply 'If I were a Lady, your people would cease to exist.' That was also true. She spent most of her time running away from her memories, and more often than not, she ran right into a war.  
  
"Good point." Bardis said with bright smile. Aurora stuck her tongue out showing the childish side of her. With Bardis around Auora always felt more at ease. Even though Bardis was four years older than her, he felt like Aurora's twin, her other half. "Okay, but I actually came here for a reason other than to cause trouble. Rumor is going around New York City that you got shot...again."  
  
Aurora shrugged." Please, It wouldn't be reality if I didn't go one day without an injury. I'm accident prone."  
  
"Reckless, is the word I think." Bardis corrected." You enjoy being injured, or you would be more careful. You'll be killed before you've lived."  
  
"I have nothing to live for." Aurora answered a bit too quickly. Silence fell between Aurora and Bardis after she said that. The few minutes it lasted felt like forever to them.  
"Ouch." Bardis said and put a hand over his heart. The first to break the silence. "Bardis. That isn't what I meant. You've been my best friend, my brother, my protector for so long, I didn't meant anything against you. When my parents died, your father practically adopted me, you're family. All I meant was, life has been bormie ( worst of all others) . Admit it, I've had a hard life, so have you! Unlike you I can't just walk away from it." Aurora said. And it was all true, every last word. She had purposefully used the Elvish word bormie to show what she meant. Some Elvsih words didn't translate to English so she had to use both languages in a sentence.  
  
Bardis thought a moment and then nodded. He could in fact walk away from the life he had. He didn't have to live in the Sixth Dimension, He didn't have to be royal, he had seven brothers and a sister who could take his place. He opened his mouth to say something comforting to her but before he could an elf stepped into the clearing and addressed Aurora.  
  
"Princess Aurora, lady Galadriel wished to speak with you privately." Aurora flinched at the title 'princess'.  
  
"I will be with her momentarily." Aurora turned from the messenger and faced Bardis. She shrugged at the same time he did.  
  
"I'll go." Bardis said finally, slightly depressed.  
  
"No. I'll only be gone a few minutes, I hope. Stay here, I may need to speak with you when I come back." She gave the last phrase emphasis along with a look that plainly said 'Please don't leave.' Bardis nodded, Aurora would need him, she always did.  
  
"Play nice with the other children." He said back.  
  
"Don't kill them." Aurora pointed at the Fellowship.  
  
'Don't worry' Bardis thought' I won't kill, I'll just have a little chat with them. 


	16. Past revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe. I also use allot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.  
  
Author's Note: Thanx to everybody that submitted a review!!!! Its way cool to know you all like my story. Okay here is Chapter 16, if you have any questions concerning the information in this chapter, just e-mail me about it or put it in the review and ill get back to you. Enjoy!  
  
16: Past revealed  
  
"You are the third person to call her reckless in one week. Elrond, and then the young witch Tansy, and now you." Aragorn commented when he was sure Aurora was out of hearing range.  
  
"Well when Aurora stopped caring about her own well being, she kinda earned that nickname." Bardis said it casually, as if telling someone his country's flower.  
  
"When did she stop caring?" Aragorn knew he was walking on dangerous land right now in the conversation, but he felt more at ease asking an elf than a witch.  
  
"She stopped caring when Travis died. Since then she's been so different, it's almost scary. It's like she'd hiding from everybody. Every now and then we see who she used to be, but it's rare. With the foresight, and her being royal, and you saw her scars you can just imagine where they came from, she just changed." Bardis cleverly telling them little bit's of information, just enough for them to ask questions. He knew I they asked questions, he had their attention.  
  
"Where did those scars come from?" Legolas asked. Bardis gave himself a mental pat on the back, now he had their attention, and now they would know.  
  
"All over the place. Like I said, Aurora stopped caring about herself, and she puts up with a lot. Many of those scars came from when she got caught on other people's territory. You know...torture. She'd been tortured many times, she just puts up with it until her captors figure they can't get any information out of her. Some of those scars she got from war, naturally anybody who fights in a war gets a scar or two. "  
  
"What about the larger scar that cuts across her...err...front." Legolas stuttered a bit not sure how to word his sentence. Bardis studied him for a minute, arguing if he should or shouldn't ask how he saw that particular scar.  
  
"It's not my place to say where she got that; you'll have to ask her. She should be the one to tell you about that. Though I should warn you, she may see it as a bit of a personal question so don't be surprised if she doesn't answer you." Bardis gave absolutely no specifics about it; it was for Aurora to tell. It explained a lot about her too, her and that little prick Haldir. The 'incident 'as Aurora referred to it was part of the story behind that scar. There was much else he could tell though...  
  
"Look there are many things about Aurora's past that many of her closest friends don't know about, she isn't very open. Even if I told you everything that happened to her, you couldn't understand, her you'd never really know her. "Bardis sighed; Aurora was probably going to kill him for this.  
  
"You haven't given us a chance." Boromir pointed out. Bardis gave him a surprised look and then nodded.  
  
"You're right, I haven't. If you want to know, I'll tell you, but just remember you asked for it." Bardis and Boromir stared at each other levelly for a moment, and Boromir nodded.  
  
"I'm not gonna give very many details, just so you know." Bardis took a deep breath. "Okay Aurora's parents died when she was nine years old, she watched them bleed to death right in front of her, when Aurora was ten years old she got into a war here in Middle-Earth, that's where she first met Haldir and they've hated each other ever since. When she was twelve she was taken captive by some barbaric elves in a different world after watching 1,000 dwarves, whom she had sworn to protect, be slaughtered. She was tortured for six months. When she was thirteen she was in a scenario much like this one except she was the ring bearer. When she was fourteen, she was taken captive after a war she'd fought in; she was a captive and roughly treated for about three months. When she was fifteen she..." Bardis paused for a moment to think of how to say this." fell in love with a human from New York City; he too was murdered before her eyes because he was trying to protect her. Believe me when I say she didn't take that well. After that happened she started getting herself into so much trouble, she was almost killed so many times; we stopped trying to protect her seeing as how it wasn't going to happen. There's much more that happened in the past twelve years but we don't have the time to go over all the..."Bardis was cut off mid sentence by a sharp voice shouted at him.  
  
"Bardis, you traitor!" Aurora said a look of anger and shock was all over her face. He opened his mouth to defend himself but she didn't let him speak." Don't bother saying one word; I don't need to hear your excuses. You need to start thinking with your head! I mean I can't leave you alone with anybody for five minutes before you shoot your mouth off telling people things they don't need to know." Aurora looked one hundred percent betrayed.  
  
"You weren't going to say anything." Bardis replied.  
  
"Well, duh, I didn't say anything! What makes you think you had the right to tell them anything?" Aurora was furious, and Bardis was sure that if he told a lie, she would right through it.  
  
"When I told Hazel I was going to Middle-Earth, she said I may need to 'share some information' with your friends over here." Bardis knew that Aurora would not be able to argue with him if he told her that Hazel wanted him to say that, luckily this time it was the truth.  
  
"Hazel told you to tell them?" All the anger in Aurora's face drained to just shock. Hazel had been like Aurora's second mother. Hazel was the only other foreseer alive, so she taught Aurora everything she could. Aurora had more respect for Hazel than anyone else Bardis knew. Aurora sighed and hid her face in her hands. Hazel always knew what was best, and Aurora would never argue with her mentor. After a moment of silent thought Aurora spoke.  
  
"Okay, what did you tell them? I'll fill in the details." 


	17. Uncontrolled

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe. I also use allot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.  
  
Authors Note: For those of you who are Haldir fans, I am sorry but I had to make Haldir an a$$ in order for this story to turn out correctly. I am also sorry that there are so many chapter s that take place in Lothlórien, but so much happens in Lothlórien.  
  
Aurora's family crest is a woman holding a sword in her right hand and olive leaves in her left, there are Tenstars around her head.  
  
The Woman is because her family name 'Borealis' was founded by a woman  
  
The Sword represents protection, and the Olive leaves show peace.  
  
The Ten stars are for the Ten Dimensions.  
  
Chapter 17: Uncontrolled  
  
Bardis glanced at his watch that was around his wrist. He frowned when he saw the time.  
  
"Look Aurora your going to have to ask them for details on the little chat we had because I have to go. Sardis is getting out of Archery right now and I'm supposed to pick her up." Aurora nodded at him. The bond that Bardis shared with his only sister Sardis rivaled the one she shared with Bardis. Sardis was probably the only one of Bardis' eight siblings he got along with. Aurora would never come between the two, she would never try.  
  
"Bardis why did you come here in the first place? Usually you would yell at me for being careless and getting shot. But you didn't do that, you never even mentioned it. What's up?" Aurora said in an accusing voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Aurora." Bardis reached behind the tree he had jumped out from behind. He pulled out a brightly wrapped package and a bouquet of oddly colored flowers. "Happed Birthday." Bardis said and kissed her forehead. Aurora looked completely shocked.  
  
"It's my birthday?" He looked at him with confusion all over her face. Bardis started laughing thinking she was telling a joke, then when he saw she was serious he immediately stopped.  
  
"Yeah , Aurora. It's October 31st, did you really forget? Go ahead open you present." Bardis motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"You came out her to Middle-Earth to celebrate my birthday?" Shock disappeared and was replaced by a look of happiness.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, we all had a bet going to see how long you'd live. So far I'm winning." Bardis joked. Aurora slowly pulled the wrapping paper off an oddly shaped book. As she pulled the paper completely off the book she saw her family crest embedded on the front of the...  
  
"Photo Album?" Aurora looked up at Bardis for some clue as to what it meant. Bardis kept watching the photo album intently, which gave Aurora the clue to open it.  
  
As she opened the cover she saw writing on the front cover. It was written in Witch language so she translated it out loud for everyone.  
  
"'For Aurora, a Princess, a teacher, and a friend who sometimes needs to be reminded who she is.'" Aurora smiled at the little note. She flipped through the many pictures in the book and her amazement grew. "Bardis where did you get theses pictures from?" Bardis glanced at the picture of Aurora and her parents on the page and shrugged.  
  
"I have many connections." Bardis said with a hint of mystery in his voice. Aurora scoffed and continued to look through the book. She stopped on a page and her eyes watered with tears. On the page was a picture of her at a younger age and a handsome young man. She was sitting on his lap as they sat in central park on a bench. At the time she had been fifteen and Travis had been sixteen. His black hair and blue eyes were a very nice contrast, in fact it had been his eyes that had attracted Aurora to him in the first place.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have put that picture in there." Bardis reached for the book so he could take the picture out.  
  
"No it's okay. Mue kenlu elm epth." (He's part of my past) Aurora said in an emotionless voice as she blinked back the tears. It never ceased to amaze Aurora's friends at how she could control emotion so well when she wanted to. It was a lesson hard learned by her to hide her emotions.  
  
"Oh great, another one." Haldir stood leaning against a tree, his arms crossed, giving Bardis the evil-eye." Been a long time Bardis." Haldir spat Bardis' name out like it was a curse.  
  
" Which is a shame, because I've always enjoyed your company." Bardis answered his voice was filled with venom. Bardis and Haldir hated each other almost as much as Aurora and Haldir hated each other. A pang of guilt his Aurora when she realized that Bardis' hatred of Haldir was based on her fight with Haldir. Since Bardis was hell bent on protecting Aurora, Haldir's attacks, both verbally and physically, never went unnoticed.  
  
They stared at each other, the tension growing. Bardis finally took a step in Haldir's direction. Aurora grabbed his arm not allowing him to take another step.  
  
"It's not worth it." Aurora hissed in his ear.  
  
"Oh believe me, yes it is." Bardis said not taking his eyes off Haldir. Aurora knew, even without her foresight, that Bardis and Haldir had every intention of settling their feud with a fist-fight. Aurora's grip on Bardis' arm tightened.  
  
"He's trying to anger you. Ignore him!" The Fellowship watched dumbstruck. They had all seen how Aurora and Haldir had reacted to each other when they first came to Lothlórien, and now she was trying to protect him. Of course Legolas had never seen his kin act this way.  
  
"Unless you want a close brush with death, I suggest listening to your little whore over there." Aurora wasn't sure if it was the threat directed at Bardis, or Haldir calling her a whore that set Bardis off. Bardis ripped his arm from Aurora's grip and dove for Haldir. His hands wrapped around Haldir's neck as he tackled him. Haldir and Bardis rolled around for a while until Bardis got the upper hand and pinned him to the ground. He balled his right hand into a fist and punched Haldir's left eyes with all his strength.  
  
"Bastard!" Haldir shouted and pushed Bardis off of him, already his eye was turning a nasty purple color. Haldir got to his feet just as Bardis attacked him again. Haldir shot a punch right at Bardis' nose, and connected. There was a sickening crack as Haldir's fist broke Bardis' nose. He let out a shout and stumbled backwards holding his nose. Haldir started for Bardis but Aurora would not let the fight continue. She grabbed Haldir by his color and threw him away from Bardis.  
  
"This ends now." She said in her most threatening voice. Haldir looked up shocked, and got up from the ground." Bardis sit down." Her tone of voice not changing. Bardis sat down while speaking a long string of Elfish curses. "Oh stop it's just a broken nose. Move your hand...okay now hold your nose right here with your thumb and forefinger with this hand...tilt your head forward. I really hope you two are happy with yourselves, fighting like this! Haldir you came here looking for a fight, for what reason I really don't want to know, but please leave so you and Bardis can get your tempers under control." Haldir looked at Aurora with a look of pure hatred, but he knew better than to get in a fight with a witch. Anybody that got into a fight with an angered witch had a death wish. Haldir turned and walked out of the clearing.  
  
"It could have ended tonight after I kicked his ass..." Bardis started but was silenced when Aurora gave him a meaningful slap to the back of the head.  
  
"What is wrong with you Bardis? Is it possible for you to go somewhere without getting in a fight?"  
  
"But he called you a..." Bardis said but was again interrupted.  
  
"I don't care what he called me! If I had cared I would have done something about it." Aurora sat down next to Bardis and out her head in her hands." Sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you."  
  
"Actually you shouldn't be the one apologizing. You should be yelling at me, you always said I needed anger management. Besides you're stressed. Hazel's foresight has been working overtime, and she knows what's going on. She told me to tell you 'Even though you've been seeing odd things in your foreseeing dreams, it is totally natural and don't worry about it' whatever that means."  
  
"How does she always know exactly what to tell me?" Aurora shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Hazel is three thousand years old; she knows everything by that age." Bardis said and got up. "I have to go. Look be careful, I know that after the Witches New Year you guys lose your magic abilities for a week and I want you to be careful."  
  
"I promise I'll be as careful as I can." Aurora said seriously." Here I can't keep the photo album here with me so you need to take it to New York for me." She handed the book back to Bardis. He hugged quickly before he disappeared through a portal. Aurora took a deep breath and had to gather up her courage. She turned around to face the Fellowship. 'Bardis told them what he could, I need to tell the rest.' She thought nervously.  
"Okay since I don't know what Bardis told you, why don't you just ask questions based on what he did tell you. I'll answer them best I can." 'Oh Beings I hope I'm doing the right thing!' 


	18. The Scar

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe. I also use allot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.  
  
Chapter 18: The Scar  
  
The Beings had a really cruel sense of humor, that much Aurora knew. She really hoped that they were getting as much humor out of this as she was. It was her own fault. What was the last things she wanted? The last thing she had wanted was for these men to know her entire past. How ironic that she was the one telling them about it. 'Hazel had better be right about this or I'm gonna strangle her and Bardis both.'  
  
"Where exactly are you from?" Pippin was the first to speak up, luckily it wasn't a personal question. Aurora let out the breath she had been holding, that wasn't the question she had been expecting, which was a good thing.  
  
"Far away from here. I live in a place known as New York City, it's in the First Dimension. The other side of the universe pretty much, the exact opposite of Middle-Earth."  
  
"Then how did you get here?" This question caused Aurora to laugh.  
  
"Portals. Holes between space and time. Wizards discovered portals around the 3 century in the Eighth Dimension, soon after they discovered how people with no magical aura could get through portals too." This was the simplest way Aurora could explain, and Pippin still looked confused.  
  
"Why are you here then?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Why?" Aurora had to think for a moment before she answered. "Because I saw something that needed fixing. Foresight really was behind it, I had a dream that concerned Middle-Earth's future. Unfortunately I had some part to play in the future of this world, and I had to be responsible."  
  
"How did you get foresight? And how many foreseers are there?" Aurora looked at Frodo with some amusement, he was rather curious and that was strange for a hobbit.  
  
"I was born with it, it wasn't usable until I reached age ten. All witches are born with a Gift, some power that they are in control of. My student Chad is an Illusionist, Judith is a Mind Reader, and Ray is a Pyro. You know Tansy is a Healer, and since Arianna is a witch/Pixie blood mix she doesn't have a Gift. The Gift isn't able to be used until you reach the first Coming of Age, age ten. And there are only two Pure Blood foreseers at all times." Aurora couldn't have been more thankful that these guys were asking more about her people than about her.  
  
"How did you get that large scar across your chest?" How did she know that Legolas was going to ask that question? She took deep breath. She could lie and say it was an accident, but she wasn't a very good liar.She could just not tell them...but Haldir. She didn't tell Bardis she wanted to kiss him for giving Haldir a black eye. If Haldir had said anything...Aurora didn't even want to think about it.  
  
"I got this scar about twelve years ago, when I came here to hide the Book of Magic Spells. I got involved with a war in Mirkwood, you wouldn't remeber Legolas you were hit with an arrow and were being treated, there were several Yaderins among the Orcs. Haldir was there and some of his friends, when the Orcs started losing the Yaderins had to do something. They are monsters, they just take over your body, you can't defend against them. The only way to destroy a Yaderin to banish them, and whoever they have taken over, to the Netherworlds." At this mention of the Netherworlds Aurora shivered.The Netherworlds is where those with corrupt souls go when they die.When a witch banishes a corrupt soul there, they must follow it to Netherworld and then get back out. " Haldir's friends were the closest targets that the Yaderins could get to.They started killing more people, I was the only witch there so I had to do something.I'd never bnished a soul before, though i knew how to do it. Haldir tried to stop me, couldn't believe that his friends were gone..."  
  
"Haldir gave you that scar?" Legolas asked horrified. Aurora shook her head furiously.  
  
"No Haldir didn't do that. Anyway as I said a witch has to fight her way back out of Netherworld, but i wasn't experienced enough to know how to get out. And let me tell you, eight corrupt souls are alot to take to Netherworld if you've never done it before.The spell to banish them was in the Magic Book of Spells, so I had ot use the book. The Magic Book of Spells is pure magic, something I had never been exposed to before. When I banished them though, I couldn't get back out of Netherworld, I was so drained of magic. Five minutes, that felt like an eternity, I was in complete Dark Magic. After that i found a way out and came back here. Haldir was so sure that his friends could have been saved another way, he hated me from taht day on. I had been through enough that day, I didn't need him up in my face like he was. So I told him that his friends were gone and he would have to deal with it. We exchanged many hurtful words that day, he made me feel so guilty about what happened... I decided that for atonement I should put myself through, even a fraction of the pain the would undergo in Netherworld. So out of guilt I..."  
  
"...cut yourself." Legolas finished for her."You gave yourself that scar?" There was more disbelief in his voice than curiosity this time.  
  
"I cut myself too deep,it would never fully heal. doctors said I would have a permanent reminder of what I had done." Aurora had told them the whole the truth, and she hoped they appreciated it. She could tell the story had some impact on them because of the looks on their faces.All of them except Aragorn couldn't bring themselves to stare her in the eye, she knew that they must be visualizing her slicing herself open. Aragorn stared at her showing no motion of any kind. She returned his stare with the same lack of emotion. She had spent her life learning not to show her emotions, and just because she told an emotional story about herself didn't mean she had to show the emotion. Of course it still creeped her out the way he was staring at her.  
  
Not only was his stare a little unnerving but it was as if she was studying her. And she didn't like that feeling, but she never let anyone stare her down. "Anymore questions?" She asked the others though her gaze never broke from Aragorn. They all shook their heads, they were obviously afraid of the answer they may get."Okay then, now it's your turn." 


	19. The Kiss?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.

I also use alot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.

Author's Note: Sorry i took so long to update! But my computer was being weird so I couldn't write for a while. Thanx to everyone who submitted a review, you guys rock!! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 19: The kiss...????

Aurora was thoroughly sick of Aragorn giving her trouble. If she knew why he hated her maybe she could help fix the situation. Aurora and Aragorn continued to stare at each other, daring the other to look away first.

"What is your problem?" Aurora finally snapped.

"I'm sorry I dont know what youre talking about." Aragorn asked thinking he had won.

"What I am talking about? Im talking about the glares you give me when you think Im not looking, or the nasty things you call me when you think Im not listening. What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?!" Aurora wasnt angry she was just extremely frustrated with this stupid human.

"I dont like witches; I believe they are a waste of air. They killed my mother and you expect me to be forgiving to your people?"

"Let me see if I got the facts straight. Because of something I wasnt in control of, nor was I in position to stop this event from happening, Im the one at fault? Get over yourself Aragorn."

"Witches are all the same!" Aragorn shouted getting to his feet.

"Like you would know. You label every last witch because one killed your mother? Aragorn I know this may be a surprise, in fact I know it will be, but witches have honor. We never kill someone that can't defend themselves, generaly humans,unless they attack us first. My people are not murdering monsters like you want to believe they are! ' A witche's job and duty is to protect and defend human kind from danger, and encourage peace throughout this world and the next. A witches first and formost responsiblilty is to defend the life of another at the cost of his or her own.' That's a vow we take when a witch completes their magic training, to defend humans not wipe them out. If you would trust me maybe..."

"Trust a witch?" Aragorn laughed humorlessly.

"If it is my people that bother you so much then try not to see me as a witch. this next week starting tomorrow, because it is the witches new year I will without my power. It's the closest thing to human I'll ever be, maybe then you won't fear me."

"You think I fear you? What makes you think I am afraid of you?" Now it was Aurora's turn to laugh, and laugh she did.

"Please Aragorn, every human alive is afraid of me." Aurora said matter-of-factly.

" That young man in the picture with you obviously wasn't afraid, you were sitting on his lap." Aragorn's comment caused Aurora to blush.

"You're right, Travis wasn't afraid of me. But he was willing to trust me, he was the only man I had ever loved. He's gone, but thanks for bringing back the memories Aragorn.Thank you for making me remember I'm the reason he's dead." Aurora turned away from him and started to walk into the forest. She needed some time alone to think, and some time away from Aragorn who was doing an excellent job of making her lose her temper.

"What do you mean you were the cause of his death?" Aurora cringed. Why did they want to know every detail of her past? Why couldn't they just let it alone? She shot around to face him again.

"Why do you want to know?!" She screamed in his face. " Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't ask for every little detail about your life. Just leave me the hell alone!" She bolted into the forest, she needed to get away. Half a mile or so from where the Fellowship was, Aurora sat down on a rock and put her head in her hands. She wasn't going to cry, she had cried all she could for Travis.

"I can't do this Mom. I'm not strong enough to fight my past by myself.And Aragorn makes me so mad! I have no idea how to keep my temper around him. I can feel Frodo's pain about losing Gandalf and it hurts, I can feel all of their emotional struggles. And my foresight has been so weird lately, how did you put up with stress so easily?" Aurora lifted her face from her hands and looked up to the sky almost as if expecting an answer.After a moment she looked back down at the ground.A sudden feeling of being watched made her look up. Legolas stood less than ten feet away from her looking at her with an emotion she couldn't read.

Legolas felt a little guilty about following Aurora and then listening in on her when she talked to her mother. Aurora looked up at him and their eyes met for a while. Neither one one looked away or moved. It Legolas who spoke first.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have followed you out her, its just you looked a little upset and I wanted to see if you were alright." Aurora looked away from him and into the forest.

"I'm fine." Her tone said that the conversation was over and he should leave.As he turned to leave he heard Aurora speak again, she spoke so lightly he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. "Thank you Legolas."

"I did nothing that requires thanks."He answered.

"You didn't treat me like an outcast.And,yes,that does require thanks."

"I can find no reason why you should be treated as an outcast." Legolas said and turned around.

"You are the only one. Why is that Legolas? I can feel certain emotions, and i feel no fear coming from you." Aurora motioned for him to sit next to her. He walked over in silence and sat down next to her.

"Because I cannot fear something of great beauty." Legolas smiled at her as she blushed. "What I really cam here to do was apologize for Aragorn and for what he said." Legolas said more seriously.

"Do not apologize for Aragorn, he needs to apologize for himself.And really I should be the one to say I am sorry, it was incredibly unlady like to lose my temper like that. It's just he makes me so mad." Aurora sighed in a depressed way.

"I beg you pardon Aurora, but within the time I have known you, I have yet you see you as being Ladylike." Legolas started laughing, and to his suprise Aurora laughed too."Good! A smile, I have not seen one of those since Bardis was here. Should smile more often, I am willing to wager than people would be less afraid of you if you would smile more often."

"I will keep that in mind." They both laughed again. At the same moment they turned to look at each other, and their eyes met. But with a different emotion than the anger in Aurora's eyes earlier. Legolas studied her face, she looked exquisite with the gentle blue light illuminating everything. As they continued to stare at each other a tress of Aurora's hair fell to her face and right in front of her eye.Legolas reached up to her face to push the hair back behind her ear.As the tips of his fingers came in touch with her skin his whole hand felt like it was on fire. He tucked her hair behind her ear and his eyes trailed away from hers and down to her lips. He could imagine the feel of her soft lips on his... Legolas slowly leaned in to kiss her. An alarm sounded in his head.She had lost the man she had loved and yet he was going to kiss her. He stopped his lips barely an inch from hers and he pulled back. He got up suddenly and started to leave.

" I should be going, the others will want to know where we are and that you are alright." He quickly walked back to where the Fellowship was. Aurora watched him go with mixed feelings. Why hadn't she stopped him when he tried to kiss her?


	20. Calling a Truce

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.

I also use alot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.

Author's note: YEAH!!!!!!! For those of you who care, it has been ONE YEAR since i started writting!!!!August 20th! Thanx for sticking with me for so long and thanx especially for all the reviews you gave me!

Chapter 20:Calling a truce

"That took long enough." Boromir said as Legolas walked back into the clearing.

"What are you implying?" Legolas gave Boromir an annoyed glance.

"I'm implying nothing, I am merely observing that you spent quite sometime in the woods with Aurora...alone...where no one could bother you."

"Jealous?" Legolas asked as he turned from away.

Boromir laughed."Should I be?" Legolas was unable to think of a clever come back for that, so he instead spoke the truth.

"Nothinhg happened between us."Which was really only half the truth. Boromir opened his mouth to speak but shut it as Aurora walked back into the clearing.They all stared at her in dead silence.

"Hi." She said in response to their stares.

"Feeling better?" Frodo asked cautiously.

"Yes actually.I am really sorry about how I acted, sometimes I have trouble controlling my anger. Having a temper kinda runs on my mom's side of that family.Um, Aragorn, I was thinking that maybe we should call a truce...for a while.Personally I think it creates an unhealthy environment for everyone else.Truce?" She held her hand out to seal the deal. Aragorn looked at her blankly.

"A truce?" Aragorn was dumbfounded.

"You know, a peace agreement between two people to prevent them from fighting."

"Yes I know what a truce IS.Why do we need one?" Aurora started to rub her temples as she felt a headache coming on.

"Aragorn I just explained why we needed one. I'm sure they are sick of watching us fight all the time."She motioned to the Fellowship with her hand." And I an tired of fighting with you everyday over things that don't need to be argued over.Can you honestly tell me you enjoy our arguing?So please...lets just end this." Once again she extended her hand.After a moment of thought, Aragorn nodded and shook her hand.

"Truce." They said at the same time.

"Thank the Valar." Legolas just loud enough for them to hear.Aurora stuck her tongue out at him immaturally."Doesn't that coincide with what we spoke about eariler?" He pointed out. Aurora smacked her head and laughed.

"What?" Boromir asked.

"Legolas doesn't think I'm enough of a Lady."Aurora said.

"Except I did not say it like that."

Aurora shrugged."The meaning came across clear enough." She poked him in the ribs.

"You are definetly in a better mood." Gimli said. Aurora pulled out her cellphone and showed them the time and the date.

"It's November first guys.My powers are gone for the next few days, and since everything that defines me as a witch is related to my magic, I'm human for the next few days. I can't feel other people's emotions, I can't foresee anything, and I can't feel Dark Magic, for the next week I am going to be in a great mood!But currently I am dead tired so I have to go to sleep before I just pass out." Aurora laid down and was instantly asleep.

"That was extremely odd."Boromir mumbled." Tell me Legolas, what about her attracts you to her?"

"You don't know what your talking about." Legolas said flatly. Legolas wasn't fully sure what he felt. He could understand the physical attration to her, he beauty would attract any man. But his emotions were uncontrollable when he was around her.He wished he understood that. She was different from what he was used to. Instead of throwing herself at him, like the she-elves did back in Mirkwood, she didn't seem intersted in him.There was a sharp pain in his gut when he realized that perhaps the only reason he wanted her was because he couldn't have her. Legolas sighed heavily. What was he going to do?


	21. Archery lessons and then some

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.

I also use alot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.

Author's Note: Here it is, the chapter I know many of you have been waiting for! I did my very best on this chapter! Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 21: Archery lesseons and then some

Mist danced around the trees like ghosts in the early morning light. The sunlight appeared almost green through the trees above, though it sent a little shaft of gold to the forest floor where it managed to get through the leaves. Aurora opened her eyes and was greeted by one such rebellous shaft of light that landed right on her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes so that her vision would clear. As the looked around she saw that almost everyone else was sleeping. On the far side of the clearing Legolas was counting arrows as he put them in his quiver.

"You're up early." She whipsered to him so as not to wake the others."What time is it?" She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around.Legolas looked up surprised and then smiled at her.

"Good morning. The sun has just come up. Do you want to come with me?" He picked up his bow and slung the quiver's strap over his arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she stood up and stretched even though it was pretty obvious.

"To practice, it helps me to think."He said. Aurora nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Let me change real quick and then I'll come with you." She stepped behind a tree and changed with lightning speed. When she stepped out from behind the tree she had a light green shirt on with a pair of light brown pants on. Legolas couldn't help but notice just how lovely she looked. After a moment of silence Aurora spoke." Okay...um... let's go." She said. Legolas nodded and led her to a spot a short distance away from the clearing. On the other side there was a tree with a mark on its trunk about half way up.

"Would you like you practice too?" Legolas asked and offered her the bow. Aurora shook her head vigorously.

"I am really bad when it comes to archery, I mean REALLY bad. Bardis tried to teach me a couple years back...but I just couldn't do it." Aurora looked a bit embarrassed.As she said that Legolas took a shot and hit the exact center of the mark." Whoa! " Aurora exclaimed.

"I am a very good tuitor, I could teach you." Once again Legolas offered her the bow.

Aurora raised her eyebrows."You can try, but I warn you I am a walking hazard with one of those things." She took the bow from Legolas and then an arrow from the quiver.

"Take a shot, and I shall see what it is you are doing wrong."He said and stepped back. Aurora notched the arrow, aimed and fired. The arrow missed the tree entirely and hit a rock, which deflected the arrow upward and through the leaves of the trees...half a second later a bird the out a cry of pain and both Legolas and Aurora heard a small thump a few feet away. Aurora dropped the bow in horror and covered her face with her hands. She turned to look at Legolas who was trying rather hard not to laugh.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny!" Aurora shouted causing Legolas to lose control and start laughing incredibly hard.After several moments of Legolas' laughter he finally stopped and regained control. Aurora still looked upset about it though.

"I did the same thing once." He lied to make her feel better. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle hug. "It's okay."

"Told you I was aweful." She mumbled dejected.Legolas picked up the bow and handed it to her.

"Let's try again."He said encouragingly. Aurora took the bow and another arrow. She notched the arrow and pulled back on the bowstring. Just before she released the arrow she felt a presence behind her."Here let me help." Legolas said in her ear. He moved the hand that was holding the bow up, and then moved the hand holding the bowstring so that the arrow was inbetween her middle and fore fingers."Turn you hips just a little, aim just above the mark, and keep both eyes on the target." Aurora wished that she could have concentrated on the archery, but the feeling of Legolas' body pressed up against hers was making it difficult.She released the arrow and it hit the very center of the mark. Aurora shrieked with happiness and threw her arms around Legolas' neck. He hugged her back and smiled.

"Go get the arrow." He said when she let go of him. She practicaly skipped over to the tree where the arrow was.She gave the arrow a good tug but it didn't budge.

"Er...Legolas? The arrow is stuck." She said and gave the arrow another tug.Legolas walked over and pulled on the arrow, again it didn't move.The side of Legolas' mouth started to twitch and Aurora could see laughter in his eyes."Please don't laugh." Legolas bit his lip to stop himself but the situation was amusing and he started to chuckle. His laughter was infectious and Aurora started laughing too."Well, at least it wasn't a bird!" Aurora said causing Legolas' chuckle to turn to full laughter. Aurora grabbed the arrow again and pulled for all she was worth. The arrow came loose and Aurora ened up spinning around and hitting the back of her head on the tree. She stopped laughing and rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked concerned.She nodded and held the arrow out to him.

"Here's your arrow." He walked over and grabbed the arrow, but when he did his hand came in contact with hers. Fire shot up his arm and could tell from the expression on her face that she felt the same thing. All this time Legolas had been fighting the urge to kiss her lips...why should he be fighting it? He took another step forward, leaned down and pressed his lips to her. Aurora gasped but didn't push him away.In fact she didn't know what to do since her head was currently out of order. She couldn't think, all she could do was concentrate on the sensation of his lips on hers. She was unsure of what to do, since she had in fact never been kissed before!

Legolas' eyes shot open when a realization hit him. He had kissed many women before, and he knew from experience what was wrong. Aurora had never been kissed. He had taken this first precious kiss from her! He pulled back, a little reluctant none the less, and stepped back. "I..." He started to say but was interupted by Aragorn's voice.

"Legolas? Aurora?" He called from the clearing. Aurora was the first of the two to recover and answered.

"Yeah, Aragorn we're coming, be there in a second." She picked up the arrow she had dropped when Legolas had kissed her. "Come on, we should get back." she handed the arrow to him and walked away as if nothing happened, though she swore every elf in Lothlórien could hear her heart beating as fast ans loud as it was.She would never admit it out loud, but she had thoroughly enjoyed being kissed by Legolas.


	22. Leaving Lothlórien

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.

I also use alot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.

Author's note: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, my school is driving me insane and i have had no time to write! Thanx to everyone that submitted a review, im glad you all liked the last chapter.

Chapter 22: Leaving Lothlórien

Aurora shifted uncomfortably, she had been standing for some time now watching as Galadriel gave the other members of the Fellowship their gifts. What was she going to say to Galadriel when it came her turn? ' Thanks for letting us crash here for a while, sorry my best friend gave your chief guard a black eye?' Yeah that would sound great.Aurora looked up and Galadriel stood before her. Before Aurora could open her mouth Galadriel spoke.

"There is no gift I can you that would be of any use on your journey. The only thing I have to give is advice. You have seen what is to come and you despair because you cannot change it. You are the last of the Borealis house, and because of this you were granted special gifts. You were given a second life, your powers as a foreseer are far more advanced than most forseerers which is why you now see your own future. Your past has molded you to be able to survive this time of warfare. All that you have suffered and all you have accomplished will help you, and yes you will need it. I fear that your journey through Middle-Earth will be just as hard as the ring-bearer's. You must be careful! The enemy now know that you have in your possession the Magic Book of Spells, and they are afraid. Sauron races against time so that he may take his human form and regain his power while you are yet defenseless, and Saurumon has grown reckless for he knows you are here to get your revenge.He cowers up in his tower hiding behind his magic and his orcs! He knows that your magic powers surpasses his, they will stop at nothing to see that you find your death here, for they also know that if Sauron should get his ring back you can still defeat him. But if you doubt yourself, you are weak and vunerable. Do not doubt your strength, you are the last daughter of the great kings of the Witches, a destined queen! "Galadriel paused here and leaned in close and lowered her voice so only Aurora could hear her."You still grieve for the human you call Travis.Your wounds will not heal if you do not let them. Don't worry, he will not hurt you, the healing process will go faster with help anyway." Galadriel pulled away from her then and Aurora knew she was done talking. Aurora also knew who the ' he' was that she had mentioned in the last part of her speech. Aurora started bowed her head to show respect to the elf, but Galadriel stopped her by putting a finger under her chin and lifting it back up."No." She said and instead Galadriel bowed her head in show of respect to Aurora, who's jaw dropped in shock.

When Galadriel turned away, Aurora turned to face the Fellowship. Their faces showed they were as shocked as she was.

"In New York I believed I knew close to everything, now I come to Middle-Earth and everything confuses me." Aurora said with a shrug. Aurora looked around and saw Haldir not far off staring back at her. She decided that if she could call a truce with both Aragorn _and _Haldir, the cure for cancer couldn't be far behind."I'll be right back." Aurora said and slowly started moving towards Haldir.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Legolas said as he looked in the direction Aurora was headed.

"I'm not sure of anything right now Legolas. But it's definetly worth a shot." She said and before she was ready, she was standing before Haldir.

"Good day." Haldir said casually.

"Good day to you also. Haldir... I know there are some big differences between us, and what happened when I was younger doesn't really help our situation any.But I want our personal little war to end.I am sorry for what happened all those ago and believe me when I say I've carried quite the burden of guilt around with me. I know there is no way you'll ever forget what happened, but would you please forgive me at least?" There was an almost desperate tone in Aurora's voice, and she knew Haldir had heard it.

"Why should I forgive you? If I'm correct you're exact words were ' Your friends are gone, just deal with it'. " Haldir said making Aurora cringe.

"And for that I am sorry.I of anyone should have known how it feels like to lose people I am close to, I should never had said anything so insensitive." Aurora was close to pleading for forgiveness now. Haldir turned away from her but spoke before he walked away.

" I will never forgive or forget what you have done. As for your 'burden of guilt', I could not care less because you should feel guilty!" Haldir walked away from her then, leaving Aurora to stare at the ground in guilt and sadness.She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head slightly to see Legolas there."Can't blame me for trying right?"

"No." And Legolas gave her a small smile." Come, we will be leaving soon." She followed after as he led her to where the others awaited.The others were ready to leave as Aurora and Legolas showed up.

"Could ya have taken longer?" Gimli asked as Aurora stepped in the boat.Aurora just laughed at him and made herself comfortable.

"Legolas if you get tired and need to take a break from rowing i can take over for a while." Aurora said. Legolas gave her and odd look and shook his head."Hey,"She said when she noticed his reaction."I know I may not look very strong, but looks can be decieving."She mumbled defensively.

"I will not tire, and your 'looks' are just fine."Aurora looked up at Legolas and swore she saw him blushing.

"Wow, an elf that blushes, who knew?" She joked.

"Elves cannot blush Aurora." Legolas said matter-of-factly.

"So your face turns different shades of red depending on the weather?"Everyone could now see that his face was indeed red. Aurora laughed cheerfully and then let the conversation drop.Although she couldn't help but wonder if that had been the human equivalent of flirting, she would never be sure. So much had happened in Middle-Earth that it almost scared her. In one week her powers had developed to a level she hadn't known existed, she actually was learning to cope with her past, she had(or hoped so) just had her first flirting experience, and had gotten her first kiss. She was over taken by sadness just then. When Travis died she had sworn on his grave that she would never fall in love again, and here she was not even feeling a little guilty about breaking that promise. No! This wasn't love. She had known this elf one week, there was no way she could be in love...was there? Wait, 'elf ' ? Aurora had never believed in Fairy tales, 'Love at first sight', and ' Happily ever after' were things that could never happen in her world. But she was in Middle-Earth, a fairy tale in itself. '_Maybe this is love, but maybe it's not.I'm a witch, and he's and elf, nothing can ever come of it.' _

A witch. Aurora had learned to live without the things she wanted, and regardless if she did...love...Legolas she would ignore it. She had duties and responsibilities that he could never understand."The last daughter of the great kings of the Witches, a destined queen! " is what Galadriel said, she was the last hope for Middle-Earth if Frodo should fail.

_'But Frodo will not fail, I swear here and now on all that is still good in this world, that I will not let Frodo fail.No matter what.'_


	23. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.

I also use alot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.

Author's Note: The first part of this chapter is a memory of Auroras, this is exactly how it happenes in her past.

Chapter 23:Sweet Dreams

_"Oh look a little princess and her prince charming." Aurora and Travis watched two Yaderins appear from what seemed, nowhere. Why were their evenings together always disrupted?This evening was different though, they all knew it. It was after the Witch's New Year, Aurora was powerless and now had to look after Travis as well as herself, and there were two Yaderins._

_"Travis, run. Get away from here, I can handle them myself." Aurora knew she couldn't take on two of these things without her power, but she wouldn't let Travis suffer for her stupidity. How stupid was it to come to docks alone with a human when you had no way of protecting him?_

_"I'm not going to leave you, Aurora." Travis said and stepped between her and the closer Yaderin._

_"You should have listened to her, weak human.Now you and her will die." The Yaderin lunged at Travis, who easily dodged it, and immediatly took on a fighting stance.Aurora turned to the other Yaderin and prayed for strength. It didn't take her magic to banish a Yaderin, but a Yaderin would have to be weak for her to banish it. She heard travis get knocked to the ground behind her, she had one shot to end this. When the Yaderin came at her, she landed a lucky kick at his neck.He fell to the ground gasping, Aurora grabbed his arm and made the two second trip to the Netherworlds._

_"One down Travis." Aurora said when she returned. When she looked around Aurora saw Travis on one knee where he had been laying when she had left."Travis?" She took a few steps toward him." Where did the other Yaderin go?" Travis stood up suddenly and turned to face her._

_"Travis isn't here right now." This looked like Travis but his voice..."Sorry princess."...was like that of the Yaderin._

_"Oh Beings no." Aurora whispered and took a step back."Please...Travis...don't joke like this, it isn't funny." The Yaderin chuckled, this deep gurgling sound, as if he were choking on something...like someones blood._

_"Humans are so easily destroyed, at least their minds are and so are their bodies.It's their souls that give you real trouble.You never should have turned your back on him." The Yaderin stepped in her direction. Tears were coming down Aurora's face unchecked. It wasn't possible._

_"No! You didn't, you couldn't,NO! Please tell me that he's still in you, somewhere.Travis this can't possibly be you." but more and more she realized that this was indeed Travis._

_"Oh Yes, he's in me. And he's going to watch as I kill you, and then as I destroy the world and its inhabitants. Because you can't kill me can you? Not with your...one...true..love...still in here can you?"He chuckled again._

_"You monster, you bastard, you....you...!"Aurora was choking on tears now, and couldn' think of what to say. Could she really kill the man she loved? Kill or be killed here, if she killed him she would save humanity and suffer a broken heart till she died.Or she could be killed and not have to kill him, not have to watch him die. She looked into the Yaderins eyes, and swore she saw a small part of Travis in the back of his eyes. Then it faded. This wasn't Travis, this was a killing monster that was wearing Travis's skin. She snatched the Yaderin around the arm and made the shift into the Netherworlds._

_Aurora could hear millions of tortured souls screaming in agony and pain.She let go of the monsters arm forever sealing his fate amongst the tortured souls. But when she passed final judgement on this yaderin she also passed judgement on Travis. Her Travis now would eternally suffer with these creatures, he had done nothing wrong but he would share the same eternal pain as the worst monsters that had ever walked the face of the Earth. _

_She watched Travis slowly, slowly, slowly disapear into the surrounding darkness. He looked at her for the last time, his gaze seeming to pierce her heart, her very soul._

_"Aurora?" He whispered before he completely disappeared into the surrounding darkness. She had lingered too long, so she quickly returned to her world, to her Travisless New York. As she came back, she fell to the ground and cried as hard as she could. Grief overtook her heart as she continued crying for some time. She was crying so hard she was choking on her tears. Finally she sat up and tried to stand, still bawling. but before she could make it to her feet she found Travis' class ring on the ground in front of her. This brought a new wave of tears, and she sank back to the ground.She picked up the ring and kissed it._

_"My Travis..."She whispered."I will always love you, you and no one else, forever and ever." _

__

Aurora's eyes opened in a flash and she sat up fast rocking the little boat violently.She looked around trying to figure out where she was. Someone put their hand on her arm and she jumped.

"Aurora, settle down." Legolas said as as he steadied the boat. Aurora let out a sigh and settled back."Did you have a bad dream?" Legolas asked slowly.

"It was more a memory, than a dream. Actually it was just a memory.A very, very bad memory. How long was I asleep?" She rubbed her temples trying to erase the images from her nightmare.

"Not very long, a few moments." He answered. " Are you sure you are alright?" He watched as Aurora continued to rub her temples.

"Yeah, I'm fine.I just don't think I'll be sleeping for a few days after a nightmare like that. And now I have a headache." She mumbled and winced in pain of the full blown headache.Why did she have to remember the day Travis died? If it wasn't the foresight it was the bad memories. Why couldn't she just be left alone?


	24. Homesick and guilty

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.

I also use alot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.

Chapter 24: Homesick and guilty

"Nobody move."Aurora said as she stepped out of the boat. The Fellowship had decided to stop for the night and rest. In the fading light Aurora could see something on the far edge of the clearing, barely ten feet from where they were stepping up onto the beach. She pulled out one of her long knives and cautiously made her way toward the heap. As she neared she could tell it was a body, though of what race she couldn't tell. It was laying on its side facing away from her. The closer she got they more she expected it to jump up and attack her. As she stood over it she could tell it was a Yaderin, but it looked dead.

"What is it?" Aragorn called to her.

"Dead." She said back sardonically and then knelt next to it. "It looks like a Yaderin, but there is only one way to kill a Yaderin other than banishing it. There are maybe two people in this whole universe that have actually done it though, both are dead now." She rolled the Yaderin over and got a good look at it. As she expected there was a large whole cut in the Yaderin's chest, and the heart was missing. It was a rather gruesome sight, but Aurora didn't seem affected by it. She started examining the body for any other missing organs or significant injuries...she didn't find any.

"What could do this?" Boromir stood behind her looking at the body with a look of disgust.

Aurora sighed and shook her head." I have no idea, but I know someone who might." She stood, walked back to the boat and pulled her bag out. She quickly found her cell phone and dialed the familiar number.After two rings the person picked up.

_"Aurora do you know what time it is here?" _Hazels voice, though rebuking, was still comforting.

"Yes, I live there you know. I would have waited to call but I found the body of a Yaderin, and he was missing his heart. I wasn't aware there were people still alive that could do that." Aurora said and walked back to the body, which the Fellowship had crowded around.

_"Any other damage done to the body?" _Hazel asked sleepily.

"None, and from the looks of it there didn't have to be." Aurora knelt down next to the body again.

_"What do you mean?" _

"The wound is clean cut, the person who did this had time to do a clean, efficient job. Not like they were in a fight when it happened.It doesn't look like it could have been an Orc, its not sloppy in the least."

_"Sounds as if whoever did this had some experience. I haven't heard anything from the Alliances about anything pertaining to this either. Is this the only Yaderin you've seen, because if this is isolated I wounldn't worry about it."_

"No, I saw a Yaderin in Moria earlier. I didn't have any time to get a good look at it though. This one's been dead for days though, the one in Moria hadn't been dead for only a half hour at the most.There were no identifying marks on either of them.Got any ideas?"Aurora asked hopefully, she hated being left to guess.

_"Afraid not. I'll talk to the Alliances see whats been going on, any other odd occurances with Yaderins. I'll do some extra reading on them too, maybe we can find something in those books of yours.Keep your eyes open for anything else too." _There was an odd shuffling sound on the other end of the reciever."_ Oh, looks like I woke Chad up."_

"What is Chad doing at your house?" Aurora asked suprised.

_"He's been staying late at my house lately so we can take are of things like homework,and him being in charge and all while you're gone.Want to talk to him?"_Hazel asked although she knew Aurora would more than gladly talk to him.

"Sure." Aurora said. She waited a moment or two then spoke again." Chad?"

_"Hey. What's up?Things have been insane here without you around to keep everything in order. How are things in Middle-Earth?" _Chad's voice was faint and he yawned every few words.

"Oh, great. If you though _our _world was confusing, just wait till you spend over a week here."Aurora heard Chad laugh quietly."Everything is pretty insane here too. Of course it's expected right? Anyway, how's everyone else doing?"

_"Good, we're all still alive. We're driving Hazel nuts with school, how long has it been since she's even been in a school?" _It was Aurora's turn to laugh then.

"She was the best substitute I could find on short notice. She was my teacher to you know, and she is not that bad, give her a break. I should let you get back to sleeping."

_"Okay then, I'll talk to you later. Be safe." _

"I will. Give everyone a big hug for me.Bye." Aurora reluctantly hung up the phone. She sighed heavily as she did.

"You are homesick." Boromir said, it wasn't a question. Aurora nodded,she knew it was obvious.She sighed again and put her phone away.

" New York has been my home for my whole life. It's so different from this world, in fact the more differences I find, the more I miss it. All the noise, the people,the school, even some of the small things. My friends are there, everything that reminds me of my family.What can I say, I'm a city girl" She smiled as she remembered New York City. There was a small part of Aurora, one she would never admit to having, that regretted ever leaving New York to come here. She shrugged off the feeling and got ready to sleep.

_"Aurora.............Aurora........wake up little princess........wake up......you promised me forever Aurora....forever and ever...." _Aurora shot straight up in her sleeping bag. Travis' voice was still going in her head.She wanted to scream for all she was worth just to get the sound of his voice out of her head. What was wrong with her? Today six years ago, Travis had died. Or rather, Aurora had killed him.She groaned and got up, then walked quietly to the river to splash cold water on her face.

"Did you have another bad dream?" Aurora was so startled by Legolas' voice she nearly fell in the river.

"Legolas, you scared me. Yeah, I had a really bad dream." She again splashed cold water on her face and then stood up. Legolas handed her a towel to dry her face on."Thanks. What are you doing up so early?"

"I had the last watch of the night." Aurora pulled the towel away from her face and gave Legolas a skeptical glance.

"Legolas, I thought I had the last watch." Legolas shrugged, obviously a motion he had picked up from Aurora. Aurora smiled when she realized what Legolas did."You took both our watches didn't you?" Legolas gave her a shy smile and nodded."Thanks, I appreciate that.Legolas, can I ask you a question?"Aurora asked quietly.Legolas nodded solomly.She thought a moment how to phrase her question.

"Go ahead." Legolas said coming to stand beside her, he could clearly see that Aurora was struggling with this question.

"Have you ever broken a promise, and then not felt guilty about it? So then you feel guilty about not feeling guilty?"Legolas pondered her question a minute.

"Everone at some point does break a promise, guilt comes in many ways. Some feel guilty,others become depressed, some people even become paranoid. Some promises aren't meant to last forever."

"This one was." There was no denying it now. Aurora felt completely drawn to Legolas, he was like a magnet. When she was around him, she didn't feel the same. It wasn't love, but it was somthing. Sometimes when she was around him, she couldn't remember Travis' face even.

"I'm sure the person you made this promise to will understand, he'll forgive you." Legolas said in a comforting voice.Legolas wasn't aware the person she made this promise to was dead.

"Sometimes I feel like the biggest idiot to have lived, I can't even keep a promise." She mumbled. Legolas did something unexpected then, and gave her a hug. She was pressed up against his muscular chest,and his strong arms were wrapped around her. Aurora hugged him back, because at that moment a hug was the only thing she wanted.

"You are not an 'idiot', Aurora. You are a beautiful young woman, and a gifted witch. You don't deserve what you've been through." Legolas whispered in her ear. A tear slid down Aurora's cheek, she had waited years to hear those words spoken to her.


	25. Parth Galen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.

I also use alot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.

Chapter 25:Parth Galen

The rest of the Fellowship woke up soon after Legolas and Aurora broke their embrace. They all ate a quick breakfast of Lembas Bread, and started out on the boats again.It was going to be one long day of traveling. By noon Aragorn said that they were maing good time, they were ahead of schedule.They made their way down part of the river that wound around sharp rocks, though all the rowers seem to know what they were doing, so Aurora wasn't worried. As they broke from the rock valley they came across two enormous statues. Aurora let out a low whistle, the size of the you statues was shocking.

"They are the Argonath." Aragorn called back to Aurora, hearing her whistle of awe.

"Wow." Was all she could say. They passed through the statues and came to a large lake. There was a loud rumbling sound coming from the cloud at the oposite end of the lake."A waterfall?" She asked Legolas. He nodded and followed Aragorn to the Western shore.

"We must wait here." Aragorn said and started pulling his boat up the shore.

Aurora was sick of waiting. How long had they been sitting here waiting? Legolas stood watch at the edge of the woods.Merry and Boromir went looking for firewood as Gimli started a small fire from the wood on the beach. Sam as resting ans Pippin was eating while listening to Aragorn and Gimli argue about there path to Mordor. Aurora was only vaguely listeningm but from what she heard she had to agree with Gimli.Legolas suddenly turned from the woods and spoke to Aragorn.

"We should leave now." He said in a hushed voice.

"No."Aragorn said flatly." Orcs patroll the Eastern shore, we must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it." Aurora's head shot up when Legolas said this. He felt it too? Merry came back with firewood then and dropped it next to Gimli.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked. Sam sat up and looked to where Frodo had been sitting a few minutes earlier. They were all up in a second ready to look for him.

"Merry and Pippin, you two stay here okay? Sam you come with me. Gimli and Legolas you go that way. Aragorn see if you can't find Boromir and tell him what's going on and have him help us." Aurora immediatly took control of the situation, ordering the others where to go.

"Why are we staying here?" Pippin asked.

"In case Frodo comes back. Sam come on." Aurora grabbed his arm and bolted off in to woods to track Frodo down. Everyone split off into thier groups and searched the surrounding woods. As soon as Pippin was sure that the others were a good distance away, he turned to Merry.

"I don't want to stay here. Besides Frodo will know to stay here when he comes back." Merry nodded in agreement and the two Hobbits entered the woods.

"You have got to be kidding me."Aurora mumbled as her and Sam continued to look for Frodo. "Where do you think he would have gone?" Aurora recieved no answer from Sam. She turned around and found that he was no longer behind her. She slapped her foreead with the palm of her hand nd groaned."Not you too." She said to herself. Suddenly something slammed into her back and knocked her flat. She cursed as she hit the ground and quickly rolled over to see what it was. Frodo mumbled something she couldn't disipher and slowly got up.

"Where in the name of all that is good have you been?" She said and stood up.

"Boromir tried to take the Ring." Frodo said. He cast a nervous glance over his shoulder."Where are the others? We need to leave." Aurora looked where Frodo had come from but didn't see anything.

"Why?"

"Orcs, many of them. Aragorn is battling them all himself right now." Aurora cursed again, she had left her long knives on the beach with the rest of her stuff.

"Go." She simply said to Frodo." I'll help Aragorn, you leave now, get a boat and leave." She reached up and took off the necklace Chad had given her, and handed it to Frodo." This should help protect you from Sauron. Be careful, and stay strong." Frodo turned and ran towards the beach, while Aurora headed up the hill. She had no idea how she was going to help since she had to weapon and no magic. As she got to the top of the hill, she could hear the sounds of a battle.Then she saw it. There were orcs everywhere, and big orcs. She realized Saurumon must have cross bred two different kinds of orcs to create these things. That wizard had a sick mind. Legolas and Gimli had gotten there before her and were fighting along side Aragorn. She found a sword an orc had dropped and joined the fight. The sword she now had was oddly made, and was difficult to handle, but she made due. The orcs thinned out round them, giving Aurora room to breath. There was the sound of a horn being blown which immediatly caught the attention of orcs and the Fellowship alike.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas said. Aragorn and Aurora ran in the direction the sound had come from, battling orcs as they did. The horn sounded again and Aragorn picked up the pace. An orc took a wide swing at Aurora and nearly took her head off. She ducked and rolled away and quickly got to her feet. As she did she shoved the sword through the orc at an upward angle, killing it. She pulled the sword out and started to head after Aragorn, but saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a large group of orcs that were definelty high tailing it out of here. As Aurora looked closer she saw they had.....

"Damn you two to hell and back again." She swore when she they carried Merry and Pippin. She stepped over the dead orc and started to follow the orcs. She had to get Merry and Pippin away from them.


	26. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Lord of the Rings. These people belong to the beloved J.R.R.Tolkien. My only people are Aurora, Chad,Tansy,Arianna, Judith,Ray,Hazel,Prince Bardis,and the witch's council. Please don't use them without my permission. but if you ask......maybe.

I also use alot of lines from the movie, these also belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and New line Cinema.

Chapter 26: Captured

Aurora knew she wouldn't be able to kill all the orcs, but she _could _save Merry and Pippin.She prayed to the Beings for strength and lunged at the nearst one. She knocked him down and pulled the blade awkwardly across this throat, spilling blood everywhere. Before she even got up two more were upon her.One brought his sword down and Aurora rolled out of the way then kicked the blade out of his hand.She swung hard with the sword and severed his arm. The blade may have been oddly made, but Aurora was starting to get a feel for it. Now all the orcs in the group were aware that she was there, and none of them were happy about it.She backed up a step as several more orcs closed in about her. Her mind was racing trying to think of a way out of this mess. Damn those two hobbits! Why couldn't they have listened to her? An orc advanced on her, swinging at her mid section. Aurora parried his blow, though it jarred her arms.

_' Great.' _Aurora thought._' They're stronger than normal orcs too.Damn the Ring! Damn Sauron! Damn Saurumon and his damned orcs! And damn to hell whoever volunteered me for this!' _

Something slammed Aurora sideways causing her to fall, knocking the sword out of her hand. Aurora used the most vulgar swear word she knew and got to her feet. She was defenseless and had pissed all these orcs off. She took another step back and stumbled over a tree root. She regained her balance, but an orc had taken the opportunity to grab her throat. His iron grip was making it impossible for Aurora to breath, her vision was clouding and she knew any second she was going to pass out...or die. In a desperate attempt she shot her knee at the orcs groin. He released her throat but punched her jaw, again knocking her to the ground. Another orc grabbed her hair, pulling her to her feet. He put a daggar at her throat and addressed the orc whos arm she had severed.

"Is this the witch we were told to get? Cause i'm not goin' to put up with her." The orc pressed the daggar against her throat.

"You'll put up with her alright." A large orc said and came to stand in front of her. "Get those two out of here." He motioned to Merry and Pippin and the orcs complied turning and walking away. The orc then leaned in so their faces were inches apart."What is your name?"

"Bite me." Aurora said and the orc rewarded her with a slap to the face that made her vision dance.The orc that was holding the daggar removed the daggar and released her so that the other orc could get his hand on her throat. He lifted her right off the ground and in a more threatening tone asked her name again. Aurora didn't answer infuriating the orc. He threw her hard into a tree, nearly knocking her unconsious. There was unbelieveable pain in her head, and her vision was unfocused. She tried in vain to stand up but could only manage to get to her knees. Again the orc grabbed her throat and held her up. Aurora knew she couldn't take another hit like that, so she kicked the orc in the stomach. He didn't drop her, but his grip loosened so she could get a breath and scream the first name that came to mind.....

"LEGOLAS!!!" This made the infuriated orc even more furious. He threw her with more force that she thought possible into the tree again. Darkness started to take her mind, and she knew it was over. Either they would take her captive or they would kill her. "Legolas....." She whispered before she slipped into unconsiousness.

Legolas' head shot up when he heard his name. He swore it had been Aurora's voice that called his name. He hoped she wasn't in trouble, he ran in the direction he had heard her voice.

"Aurora?" He called and paused to listen for an answer. He recieved none. Something shiny at the base of a tree cause his eye, and he stepped over to investigate. He found a a broken necklace chain with seventeen rings on it. Legolas immediatly recognized it as the necklace Aurora always was wearing, he picked it up careful not to drop any of the rings. He knew then that Aurora had been captured by the orcs. Legolas started to head back to the beach, he needed to find Aragorn and tell him what happened.

"The orcs have Merry and Pippin." Aragorn said as Legolas got to the beach.

"They have Aurora too." Legolas held out the necklace for Aragorn and Gimli to see. Aragorn looked across the lake to see Sam and Frodo making their way up the opposite shore.Legolas and Gimli followed his gaze." Who do we follow now?" Legolas asked Aragorn.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands. We will not leave Merry ,Pippin, and Aurora to torment and death. Legolas get Aurora's things. Lets hunt some orc."

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well there you guys have it, thanks to all who read this story.Please tell me what you thought about the first part of the trilogy(yes you heard right i said TRILOGY), anything that wasn't explained in the first part will be explained in Lady of the Book:Part 2, which I will be posting shortly. Also the few deleted chapters and stuff from Lady of the Book will be posted in the Deleted Storyboard.Thanx again i hope you enjoyed Lady of the Book:Part 1 :) **_

_**Athena191**_


End file.
